Griegos, romanos y egipcios
by Grytherin18
Summary: Tras que Reyna, Nico y Hedge se llevasen la Atenea Partenos a Nueva York, dos misteriosos libros aparecen, junto a dos chicos. SPOILERS de La Casa de Hades. Libros: El Hijo de Sobek y El Báculo de Serapis... a menos que salgan más.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Percy Jackson, Héroes del Olimpo y Crónicas de Kane pertenecen a Rick Riordan.**

* * *

**Hola, aquí os traigo una nueva historia. Esta vez, los siete de la profecía se unirán junto a los hermanos Kane para leer dos libros en particular: _El Hijo de Sobek _y _El Báculo de Serapis _(A menos que Rick haga más libros de este tipo, claro esta, XD).**

**Espero que os guste.**

* * *

El _Argo II _ navegaba por las aguas del Mediterráneo, cerca de la costa griega. El día anterior, se habían detenido en Epiro, en el antiguo templo llamado la Casa de Hades, para cerrar las Puertas de la Muerte y rescatar a sus dos amigos, Percy Jackson y Annabeth Chase.

Después de eso, Reyna, hija de Bellona y pretor del Campamento Júpiter; junto a Nico di Angelo, hijo de Hades, y Gleeson Hedge, sátiro; tendrían que viajar hacía Estados Unidos, Nueva York, más concretamente a Long Island, donde se hallaba el Campamento Mestizo, para impedir una guerra entre semidioses griegos y semidioses romanos; llevando con ellos una estatua tamaño XXXL de Atenea, llamada Atenea Partenos.

Pero por supuesto había un problema. Y es que eran semidioses, y ellos atraían problemas como imanes. Pero esa clase de problemas, eran unos que nadie se esperaba.

Nico apoyó la cabeza en la base de la gigantesca estatua. Sintió como sus brazos eran sujetos por dos tipos de manos, una de ellas era gruesa y áspera; mientras que la otra era suave y pequeña, pero que en ese momento apretaba como si fuese una pinza de hierro. El chico sabría que al final del viaje, tendría un morado en el brazo.

Nico abrió sus ojos y los fijo en los siete chicos que tenía enfrente de ellos. Todos les miraban fijamente, pero él solo se fijo en dos. Hazel Levesque, su hermana por lado romano, le daba una mirada llena de preocupación. Percy, hijo de Poseidón, también le miraba con algo de preocupación, pero en su mirada también se podía ver el orgullo.

Y fue esa mirada, que hizo que Nico se llenara de el valor suficiente para hacer aquella locura. Ir desde Grecia hasta Nueva York, cargado con una estatua gigante, que en teoría fue destruida hace siglos, junto a una chica y un hombre-cabra. Nico llamó a las sombras de su alrededor, y los tres, junto a King-Atenea, desaparecieron.

Los siete se quedaron en silencio, hasta que cierto hijo de Hefesto, lo rompió.

-Bueno, ellos ya se han ido y nosotros no podemos hacer nada. Así que mejor cenamos. El chef Leo prepara la cena, y vosotros haced lo que queráis.

Leo bajó la escaleras, y el resto se dispersó. Percy y Annabeth se quedaron en un rincón, cerca de Festo, mirando el mar. Piper y Jason se fueron hacía otro lado, y Frank y Hazel permanecieron en el mismo lugar, observando el cielo. Un grito los alertó.

-¡Bajad enseguida! -les gritó Leo. Todos bajaron las escaleras.

-¿Qué querrá? -preguntó Piper.

-Seguramente ayuda para hacer la cena -bromeó Frank.

-¡Te he oído, Zhang! ¡Y no es eso! ¡Bajad de una vez! -la voz de Leo resonó por las escaleras.

-Ya vamos, Leo -dijo Jason.

Leo estaba de pie, enfrente de la mesa del comedor. Sujetaba dos libros con las manos.

-¿Qué es esto? -preguntó Leo.

-Son dos libros -respondió Percy.

-Eso ya lo sé, quiero decir... ¿Por qué sale tu nombre y el de Annabeth en ellos? -preguntó el latino.

-¿Qué? -dijeron ambos, cogiendo los libros.

Uno de ellos se titulaba _El Hijo de Sobek_ mientras que el otro se llamaba _El Báculo de Serapis. _Debajo del título _El Hijo de Sobek _aparecía una frase: "con CARTER KANE & PERCY JACKSON". Debajo del otro título, salía: "con ANNABETH CHASE & SADIE KANE".

-¿Carter Kane? ¿Sadie Kane? ¿Quienes son? -preguntó Hazel.

-¿Y por qué están relacionados con Percy y Annabeth? -preguntó Piper.

-¿Y eso que importa? -les interrumpió Leo-. ¿Por qué ellos tienen libros y yo no?

-Déjate de tonterías, Valdez -gruñó Frank-. El asunto es grave.

Jason cogió los libros.

-¿Quién es Sobek? ¿Y Serapis? -preguntó el hijo de Júpiter.

-Creo que Sobek era un dios egipcio -respondió Annabeth-. Y Serapis un dios greco-egipcio.

-¿No os habéis dado cuenta de un detalle? -preguntó Percy. Los demás le miraron, confusos-. Somos semidioses...

-Muy bien, Percy. Eso ya lo sabíamos -dijo Jason con ironía.

-¿No lo entendéis? Semidioses, dislexia... ¡Estos libros están escritos en ingles! ¡No en griego ni en latín! ¡Y podemos leerlos a la perfección! -explotó el hijo de Poseidón.

-¿Qué? -dijeron todos, mirando los libros.

-Percy tiene razón -dijo Frank, que era el único sin dislexia en el grupo-. Estos libros están esc...

Entonces un ruido resonó por encima de ellos, proveniente de cubierta, interrumpiendo las palabras del hijo de Marte.

Todos a una, sacaron sus armas, menos Leo, que sacó un martillo.

_Tendría que conseguir una espada yo también _pensó Leo, al ver que todos tenían sus espadas fuera. Percy y Piper de bronce celestial; Jason, Hazel y Frank de oro imperial, y Annabeth de hueso de drakón. _Luego me haré una para mí._

-¡Au! -se oyó la voz de una chica-. ¡Carter! ¡Te dije que no tocarás ese colgante!

-¿Yo? -esta voz era la de un chico-. ¡Pero si has sido tú, Sadie!

¿Carter? ¿Sadie? Esos eran los nombres que salían en los libros. Unos pasos resonaban por las escaleras, y aparecieron dos personas. Una de ellas, era un chico de piel oscura, y la otra una chica con el cabello de color caramelo y unos mechones de color purpura. Ambos se quedaron sorprendidos al ver a siete personas allí, pero en cuanto se dieron cuenta de que les apuntaban con espadas, menos el chico latino, que lo hacía con un martillo, sacaron sus armas. El chico una espada curvada y la chica un báculo con la cabeza de un león en la parte superior.

-¿Quienes sois? -preguntó el chico, levantando su espada curvada.

-Eso tendríamos que preguntarlo nosotros -dijo Percy-. Os habéis colado en nuestro barco sin permiso.

-Piper -dijo Jason, mirando a su novia. Piper se adelantó unos pasos, bajando ligeramente su espada.

-¿Podéis decirnos comos os llamáis? -pidió la hija de Afrodita, poniendo embrujahabla en su voz.

-Carter Kane -respondió el chico al instante. La chica se resistió unos segundos, pero al final dijo su nombre.

-Sadie Kane -luego parpadeó, antes de fruncir el ceño-. ¡Eh! ¿Qué ha sido eso? -exigió. Sadie lanzó el báculo, que se convirtió en un león adulto, dejando a los semidioses sorprendidos, y Carter abrió los ojos, confuso.

El león se abalanzó contra Piper pero Frank se interpuso en medio, convirtiéndose en un oso gris, y reduciendo el león a astillas.

-¡Eh! -gritó Sadie, indignada-. ¡Qué era mi báculo favorito!

-Todos son tu báculo favorito! -susurró Carter.

-¿Por qué nos has atacado? -preguntó Jason, poniéndose delante de su novia.

-A empezado ella -se defendió Sadie, sacando lo que parecía un bumerán.

-¿Para que sacas un bumerán? -preguntó Leo.

-Es una varita -explicó Sadie, mirando a su hermano en busca de ayuda. Pero este se había quedado paralizado, mirando los dos libros que estaban sobre la mesa-. ¿Qué ocurre?

-¿Por qué tenéis dos libros con nuestros nombres? -preguntó Carter, ignorando a su hermana.

-Eso nos preguntábamos nosotros -respondió Annabeth-. También sale mi nombre y el nombre de mi novio.

-¿Tú nombre? -Annabeth asintió.

-Sí. Me llamó Annabeth Chase, y el chico de pelo negro y ojos verdes es mi novio, Percy Jackson -dijo la hija de Atenea. Su novio dio una ligera inclinación con la cabeza. El resto decidió presentarse.

-Jason Grace.

-Piper McLean.

-¿Como el actor? -preguntó Sadie.

-Sí. Tristán McLean es mi padre -respondió Piper.

-Leo Valdez.

-Hazel Levesque.

-Frank Zhang.

-Muy bien -dijo Sadie-. Ahora, ¡¿podríais decirnos por que tenéis dos libros sobre nosotros?!

-No lo sabemos -respondió Frank-. Leo los encontró en la cocina hará unos minutos.

-Entonces solo podemos hacer una cosa -dijo Hazel.

-¿El qué? -preguntó Jason.

-Leerlos -respondió la hija de Plutón.

-Hazel tiene razón -dijo Percy-. Yo leeré _El Hijo de Sobek._

-Percy... pasar tiempo con Annabeth te ha afectado -bromeó Leo.

-No es eso -replicó Percy-. Pero como por una vez la dislexia no me afecta, voy a aprovechar y leer el primer libro. Así que, empecemos...

* * *

**Hola gente,**

**primer capítulo de mi nuevo fic. No sé cuantos capítulos puede tener este fic, ya que no tengo ni idea si Rick planea publicar más obras de este estilo. En principio serán tres capítulos (ha menos que decida dividir las historias en distintas partes, pero no creo, XD).**

**Las espadas que posen Annabeth, Piper y Frank en el capítulo, las consiguen en _La Casa de Hades_. **

**También me gustaría pediros, que si encontráis más historias de este tipo, no en FanFiction, sino que hayan sido publicadas por Rick Riordan, me lo comentéis, o me mandéis un mensaje. No digo que os pongáis a buscarlas ahora mismo, porque dudo que hayan, XD. Pero que si más adelante os encontráis una, me lo comentéis, así yo podría hacer más capítulos.**

**Pero por ahora serán _El Hijo de Sobek _y _El Báculo de Serapis _(ya que estoy aquí, quería darle un agradecimiento a Pau-Herondale, que me paso _El Báculo se Serapis)._**

**ESPERO QUE OS HAYA GUSTADO.**

**Se despide,**

**Grytherin18**


	2. El Hijo de Sobek (I)

**Disclaimer: Percy Jackson, Héroes del Olimpo y Crónicas de Kane es propiedad de Rick Riordan.**

* * *

Todos se sentaron alrededor de la mesa de madera, Jason, Piper y Leo por un lado, Percy, Hazel y Frank por el otro, Annabeth en un extremo, y Carter y Sadie en el otro.

-Muy bien -anunció Percy-. **_El Hijo de Sobek, con CARTER KANE & PERCY JACKSON._**

**Ser comido por un cocodrilo gigante era bastante malo.**

-Que va. ¿Tú crees? -dijo Leo con sarcasmo.

-¿Quién esta narrando esto? -preguntó Frank-. ¿Percy o Carter?

-Creo que Carter, ya que no creo que un cocodrilo gigante se comiera a Percy por ser hijo de Poseidón -respondió Jason.

-A menos de que lo haya mandado mi madrastra -susurró Percy, recordando a Anfitrite.

**El chico con la espada resplandeciente sólo hizo que mi día empeorara.**

-Creo que es Carter -dijo Annabeth.

-¿Cómo estas tan segura? -preguntó Sadie.

-Por que si hubiese sido Percy podría haber dicho algo como: **El chico con la espada curvada sólo hizo que mi día empeorara** -declaró Annabeth.

-Cierto -reconoció Piper.

**Tal vez debería presentarme.**

-Pues estaría bien -dijo Jason.

**Soy Carter Kane -**

-Lo que yo he dicho -dijo Annabeth con suficiencia.

-Nadie ha dudado de ti, Chica sabia -replicó Percy, dándole un beso en la mejilla.

** medio tiempo estudiante de primer año de secundaria, medio tiempo mago, preocupado a tiempo completo por todos los dioses egipcios y los monstruos que están constantemente tratando de matarme.**

-Lo entedemos -dijeron los semidioses-. Nosotros nos tenemos que preocupar por monstruos grecorromanos.

-Seamos lo que seamos, siempre tendremos que estar atentos -declaró Carter.

-Muy profundo, hermano -se burló Sadie.

-Cállate -le espetó Carter.

**Bueno, eso último es una exageración. No todos los dioses me quieren muerto. Sólo un montón de ellos **

-Entendemos el sentimiento -dijo Piper-. A nosotros nos pasa mucho.

**- pero eso viene con el territorio, ya que soy un mago en la Casa de la Vida. Somos como la policía de las fuerzas sobrenaturales del Antiguo Egipto, asegurándonos de que no causan mucho caos en el mundo moderno.**

-Cosa que les encanta hacer -señaló Sadie.

**De todos modos, en este día en particular estaba rastreando un monstruo solitario en Long Island. **

-¡Ahí esta el Campamento Mestizo! -exclamó Annabeth.

-¿Campamento Mestizo? -preguntó Carter.

-Es un campamento para semidioses griegos -respondió Leo.

-También esta el Campamento Júpiter -dijo Hazel.

-Que es como el Campamento Mestizo, solo que para semidioses romanos -aclaró Frank.

**Nuestros adivinos habían estado sintiendo alteraciones mágicas en la zona durante varias semanas. **

Carter y Sadie se miraron, al igual que los semidioses.

**A continuación, los noticieros locales, comenzaron a informar que una gran criatura había sido avistada en los estanques y pantanos cerca de la carretera de Montauk - una criatura que se estaba comiendo la vida silvestre y asustando a la gente del lugar. **

-¿Qué será? -preguntó Leo.

-No sé... pensó Frank-. A lo mejor... ¡un puto cocodrilo gigante!

Hazel le dio un zape.

-¡Frank, habla bien! -le regañó la hija de Plutón. Su novio se sonrojo.

**Un reportero incluso la llamó el monstruo del pantano de Long Island. **

-Cualquier tipo de parecido con el nombre de "El monstruo del lago Ness", es mera coincidencia -declaró Sadie.

-Si a monstruo del lago Ness lo llaman Nessie... ¿A este como lo llamarán? ¿Longie? ¿Islandie? -preguntó Percy.

-A lo mejor Long Islandie -respondió Leo.

El resto de los chicos se miraron.

-No vamos a dejar a estos tres solos, jamás -declararon. Los otros tres hicieron un mohín.

**Cuando los mortales empiezan a dar la alarma, sabes que es hora de comprobar las cosas.**

-Por desgracia -dijeron todos.

**Normalmente mi hermana, Sadie, o algunos de nuestros otros iniciados de la Casa de Brooklyn habrían venido conmigo. Pero todos estaban en el Primer Nomo en Egipto para una sesión de entrenamiento de una semana sobre el control de los demonios de queso **

Los semidioses estallaron en carcajadas.

-¿De... demo... demonios de queso? -preguntó al final, Jason, riendo.

-¿Es de verdad? -les preguntó Annabeth.

-Sí, sí lo es -respondió Sadie-. Y no es algo divertido.

-Pueden ser más molestos que los asnos explosivos -declaró Carter. Las risas se intensificaron-. ¡No os riáis! -protestó el seguido de Horus-. ¡Qué son muy peligrosos!

Tras que las risas se calmaran, Percy procedió con la lectura.

**(sí, son algo real - créeme, no quieres saber), **

-Desde luego que no -dijeron los egipcios, con un leve temblor. No es que fuesen peligrosos... más bien eran molestos.

**así que fui por mi cuenta.**

Sadie le dio un zape.

-Podrías haberme avisado, hubiese ido a ayudarte -le gruñó Sadie-. Que seas el faraón no quiere decir que tengas que hacerlo todo tú solo...

-¡Espera! -exclamó Annabeth, miando a Carter, fijamente-. ¿Eres el faraón?

-¿Qué es el faraón? -preguntó Piper.

-Era la máxima autoridad en el Antiguo Egipto -explicó la hija de Atenea-. Es como su rey.

-¿Qué? -exclamó Percy.

-¿Eres un rey? -preguntó Frank, sorprendido. Carter se sonrojo.

-Bueno, se podría decir que sí... Pero de todo esto se encarga en realidad mi tío Amos, que es el lector de símbolos -respondió Carter.

-¿Lector de símbolos? -preguntó Hazel.

-Es el lugarteniente del faraón -respondió Sadie.

**Enganché nuestro barco volador de caña a Freak, mi mascota (un grifo), **

-¿Tienes un grifo de mascota? -preguntó Hazel, mientras Percy tenía un escalofrío y Frank gemía.

-Sí -respondió Carter, curioso por la reacción de los tres chicos-. ¿Qué os pasa?

-Tuvimos una mala experiencia con unos grifos en Alaska -le explicó Frank.

-Me gustaría tener un grifo de mascota -suspiró Percy.

-Ya tienes un pegaso y una perra del infierno -le dijo Annabeth, negando con la cabeza.

**y pasamos la mañana zumbando alrededor de la costa sur, en busca de señales de problemas. Si te estás preguntando por qué no simplemente montaba en el lomo de Freak,**

-Pues si, nos preguntamos eso -dijo Leo.

** imagine dos alas similares a las del colibrí con un batir más veloz y fuerte que las aspas de un helicóptero.**

Los semidioses abrieron los ojos, sorprendidos.

-Desde luego, vuestros grifos no se parecen a los nuestros -comentó Hazel.

** A menos que quieras ser destrozado lo mejor es viajar en el barco.**  
**Freak tenía un muy buen olfato para la magia. Después de un par de horas de patrulla gritó: "¡FREEEEEEK!" **

-Y de ahí viene el nombre de Freak -dijo Sadie-. Como podéis ver, mi hermano no tiene mucha imaginación para estos casos. No me quiero imaginar los nombres que les pondría a mis sobrinitos.

Carter le sacó la lengua a su hermana.

**Y se ladeó con fuerza hacia la izquierda, dando vueltas sobre una entrada verde y pantanosa entre dos barrios.**  
**-¿Allí abajo? -Le pregunté.**  
**Freak se estremeció y chilló, azotando su cola de púas con nerviosismo.**

-Qué algo ponga nervioso a Freak, no es bueno -comentó Carter, preocupado.

**No podía ver mucho debajo de nosotros sólo un río marrón brillando por el aire caliente del verano, **

-Me preguntó si se tratará de este verano -suspiró Piper.

-Eso espero -dijo Annabeth-. Porque eso significaría que la guerra contra Gaia a terminado.

-¿Cómo estas tan segura? -preguntó Jason.

-Porqué en el libro sale Percy, y él jamás volvería a Long Island a menos que Gaia haya sido derrotada -respondió Annabeth.

**serpenteando a través de la hierba del pantano y grupos de árboles retorcidos hasta Moriches Bay. La zona parecía un poco como el Delta del Nilo en Egipto, **

-¿Habéis estado en Egipto? -preguntó Hazel.

-Sí -respondieron ambos. Sadie añadió-. Más Carter que yo.

-Eso se debe a que cuando murió nuestra madre, nuestros abuelos se quedaron con Sadie, y nuestro padre conmigo. Como él es egiptólogo, yo solía viajar con él. He estado en Egipto varias veces.

-¿Y no te podías quedar con tus abuelos, al igual que tu hermana? -preguntó Percy.

-La versión oficial es que mis abuelos no tenían dinero por los dos -respondió Carter-. La autentica versión es que querían quedarse conmigo por parecerme a mi padre. Le odian.

-¿Por qué? -preguntó Piper.

-Consideran que nuestra madre murió por su culpa -respondió Sadie.

**excepto que aquí los humedales estaban rodeados a ambos lados por los barrios residenciales con filas y filas de casas con techo gris. Justo al norte, una línea de coches avanzó lentamente a lo largo de la carretera de Montauk - turistas que escapan de la multitud de la ciudad para disfrutar de las multitudes en los Hamptons.**

Percy suspiró. Adoraba ir a Montauk. Aunque esas dos veces últimas que había ido, habían resultado la mar de interesantes. En la primera, al final se acabó enfrentando al Minotauro, y descubriendo que era un semidiós, hijo de Poseidón además. Y en la segunda, Rachel lo había besado.

**Si realmente había un monstruo carnívoro del pantano abajo nuestro, me preguntaba cuánto tiempo pasaría antes de que desarrollara un gusto por los seres humanos. Si eso sucediera... bueno, estaba rodeado por un buffet de todo lo que puedas comer.**

-Confiemos en que tarde -dijo Sadie con preocupación.

**-De acuerdo-le dije a Freak. -Déjame en la orilla del río.**  
**En cuanto me bajé del barco, Freak chilló y aceleró hacia el cielo con el barco detrás de él.**

Todos levantaron una ceja.

-¿Qué pasa? ¡Freak no es que sea muy valiente, pero siempre esta allí cuando hace falta! -exclamó Carter, en defensa de su grifo.

-Ya lo hemos visto -dijo Jason, divertido.

**-¡Ey!- Grité tras él, pero ya era demasiado tarde.**  
**Freak se asusta fácilmente. Los monstruos come-carne tienden a espantarlo. **

-Lo que no entiendo -dijo Carter-. Con sus alas, sería capaz de convertirlos en puré en cuestión de segundos.

**Lo mismo ocurre con los fuegos artificiales, **

-¡Pero si son geniales! -protestó Leo.

**payasos **

-Ahí le doy la razón -señaló el hijo de Hefesto.

-¿Te dan miedo los payasos? -preguntó Frank, divertido. Leo enrojeció.

-¡No!

**y el olor de la extraña bebida Ribena británica de Sadie. (No se le puede culpar de la última. Sadie creció en Londres y desarrolló algunos gustos muy extraños.)**

Sadie le dio un golpe en la nuca.

-¡No son extraños! -protestó la chica.

**Tendría que hacerme cargo de este monstruo y luego silbarle a Freak para que me recogiera una vez terminado.**

-¿Veis como es leal? -les preguntó Carter a los semidioses.

-Aún dudo de eso -susurró Jason a Leo y Piper. Ambos rieron.

**Abrí mi mochila y comprobé mis suministros: una cuerda encantada, mi varita curva de marfil, un trozo de cera para hacer una figura mágica shabti, mi conjunto de caligrafía y una poción de curación de mi amiga Jaz había preparada para mí hace un tiempo. **

-Jaz es la mejor -susurró Sadie con cariño hacía su amiga.

-Definitivamente -asintió Carter. Annabeth, al oír que había una poción, no pudo evitar estremecerse al recordar las pociones de las cabaña de Hécate. De reojo vio como Percy, Jason, Piper y Leo también se estremecian. De todos ellos, solo Hazel y Frank aún no habían bebido una poción echa por un hijo de Hécte o de Trivia, según se mirase. (N/A: Trivia es la forma romana de Hécate).

**(Sabía que suelo lastimarme mucho.)**

Sadie bufó.

-Eso es un eufemismo -dijo la chica.

-Lo mismo ocurre con Percy -objetó Annabeth.

-¡Eh! -se quejaron ambos chicos.

**Sólo había una cosa más que necesitaba.**

Carter sornió, acariciando su _Joseph._

**Me concentré y metí mi mano en el Duat. **

-¿En la qué? -preguntó Leo.

-Es donde están los niveles de la magia. Lo que oculta a los mortales el mundo tal y como es -explicó Sadie.

-Parecido a la Niebla -susurró Piper.

**En los últimos meses había mejorado en almacenar provisiones de emergencia en el Reino de las Sombras **

Sadie bufó. Odiaba que su hermano, que era seguidor de Horus, dios de la guerra, pudiese controlar con tanta facilidad la abertura a la Duat; mientras que ella, que era seguidora de Isis, diosa de la magia, le costase hacerlo.

_"Se debe a la mente". _Sadie casi tuvo un triple infarto cerebral al oír la voz de Isis en su cabeza.

_"No hagas eso" _protestó Sadie. _"¿Qué quieres decir?"_

_"Quiero decir que tu hermano tiene la mente más organizada que la tuya, así que no le cuesta tanto internase en la Duat" _explicó Isis. Sadie se cruzó de brazos.

-Genial -masculló-. En pocas palabras, Isis me ha dicho que soy una chica desordenada.

-¿Qué dices, Sadie? -preguntó Frank.

-Déjalo, esta loca -le respondió Carter. Sadie le dio un zape en la cabeza.

**- armas extras, ropa limpia, frutas y seis packs de cerveza de raíz fría- pero meter la mano en una dimensión mágica todavía se sentía raro , como empujar, a través de capas de frío, unas cortinas pesadas. **

Hazel se estremeció. Eso se parecía cuando controlaba la Niebla.

**Cerré los dedos alrededor de la empuñadura de mi espada y la saqué – una pesada _Joseph_ con una hoja curva como en signo de interrogación. Armado con mi espada y la varita, estaba todo listo para dar un paseo por el pantano en busca de un monstruo hambriento ¡Oh, alegría!**

-¡Muy bien, Carter! -exclamó Leo-. ¡La positividad por delante!

-Tú eres demasiado positivo, Leo -dijo Piper, rodando los ojos.

**Me metí en el agua e inmediatamente caí de rodillas. **

Carter enrojeció, mientras el resto de las sala reía a carcajadas.

**El fondo del río parecía guiso congelado.**

-Y no es agradable -señaló Carter-. Sobretodo cuando te golpean con él.

-Venga, Carter -le dijo Sadie-. El pobre Félix solo quería ayudar...

-Y aún me preguntó, como narices puede hacer magia relacionada con el hielo, si seguimos a dioses egipcios -protestó Carter.

-¿Siguiendo la senda del dios del hielo egipcio? -preguntó Percy. Todos se palmearon la cara, a excepción de Sadie y Leo, que miraban con interés a Percy, como si también estuviesen de acuerdo con él.

-Sesos de alga -le dijo Annabeth-. Egipto es un ¡PUTO DESIERTO! ¡NO EXISTE DIOS DEL HIELO AHÍ!

-Tampoco hacía falta gritar -le dijo Percy. Annabeth parecía dispuesta a ensartar a su novio con la espada de hueso de drakón. Piper, dándose cuenta, uso su embrujahabla para conseguir que Percy comenzará a leer de nuevo y no muriese.

**Con cada paso, mis zapatos hacían tales ruidos groseros – suck-plop, plop-suck - que me alegraba Sadie no estuviera conmigo. Ella nunca hubiera dejado de reírse.**

-Que es justamente lo que esta pasando aquí -señaló Hazel, al ver que Sadie reía a carcajadas.

**Incluso peor era que por todo ese ruido no sería capaz de acercarme sigilosamente al monstruo.**

Todos hicieron una mueca.

**Los mosquitos me invadieron. De repente me sentí nervioso y solo.**

-Esto ya parece una película de terror -dijo Leo, cogiendo un puñado de palomitas de un bol que había aparecido de solo Zeus, Júpiter o Ra sabrían donde.

-¿De dónde has sacado el bol? -preguntó Frank-. ¿Sabes qué? Déjalo.

**_Podría ser peor,_ me dije. _Podría estar estudiando demonios de queso._**

-Creo que yo prefiero a los demonios de queso -señaló Jason.

-Pobre criatura -dijo Sadie-. No sabe lo que dice.

**Pero no pude convencerme a mí mismo. En un barrio cercano, oí a niños gritando y riendo, probablemente jugando algún tipo de juego. Me preguntaba cómo sería eso - ser un niño normal, salir con mis amigos en una tarde de verano.-**

-Yo también me lo pregunto -dijeron Sadie y todos los semidioses a la vez.

**La idea era tan agradable que me distraje. **

Todos gimieron, y Carter recibió un zape de su hermana.

-Y se supone que tú eres el listo -le regañó.

**No me di cuenta de las ondas en el agua hasta que estaban a unos cincuenta metros por delante de mí, algo rompió la superficie - una línea de correosas montañas verdes. **

-Cocodrilo -fue lo único que dijo Percy.

**Al instante se sumergió de nuevo, pero ya sabía con qué estaba tratando ahora. Había visto cocodrilos antes, y éste era uno monstruosamente grande.**

-No me gusta como suena eso de monstruosamente grande -masculló Leo.

**Me acordé de El Paso, hace dos inviernos, cuando mi hermana y yo habíamos sido atacados por el dios cocodrilo Sobek. **

Los hermanos Kane se estremecieron. Ese no había sido uno de sus mejores momentos.

**Ese no fue un buen recuerdo.**

-No, no lo es -murmuró Sadie. A veces, aún tenía pesadillas de eso, sobretodo soñando con que Bast moría.

**El sudor corría por mi cuello.**  
**-Sobek- murmuré -, si eres tú metiéndote conmigo otra vez, te juro por Ra ... "**

-¿Qué le pides a Zia que haga barbacoa de cocodrilo? -preguntó Sadie, inocentemente.

-Sadie -dijo Carter.

**El dios cocodrilo había prometido que nos dejaría en paz ahora que estábamos con su jefe, el dios Sol. Sin embargo... los cocodrilos tienen hambre. Entonces tienden a olvidar sus promesas.**

-Eso sucede con todos los animales, en realidad -señaló Annabeth.

-No con la _Señorita O'Leary _-dijo Percy, con orgullo hacía su mascota.

-Sí, Percy. Tu perra del infierno es genial -dijo Leo con una sonrisa.

**No hubo respuesta desde el agua. Las ondas disminuyeron.**

-La calma antes de la tormenta -susurró Frank.

**Cuando se trataba de sentir monstruos, mis instintos mágicos no eran muy agudos, pero el agua frente a mí parecía mucho más oscura. Eso significaba que o era profundo allí, o algo grande estaba al acecho bajo la superficie.**

-Probablemente lo segundo -dijo Hazel con un hilo de voz.

**Yo casi esperaba que fuera Sobek. Al menos así tendría una oportunidad de hablar con él antes de que me mate. A Sobek le gustaba presumir.**

-Conocemos a varios dioses que son así -dijo Annabeth. Percy asintió a su lado, acordándose de cierto dios de la poesía, destrozador de haikus.

**Por desgracia, no era él.**  
**En el siguiente microsegundo, mientras el agua estallaba a mi alrededor, me di cuenta demasiado tarde de que yo debería haber traído el Nomo Veintiuno entero para ayudarme.**

-No me gusta como suena eso -gimió Sadie, mirando a Carter con preocupación.

** Vi brillantes ojos amarillos del tamaño de mi cabeza, el brillo de la joyería de oro alrededor de un cuello enorme. Entonces se abrieron unas mandíbulas monstruosas con las crestas de los dientes torcidos y una extensión de fauces rosa suficientemente amplia como para engullir un camión de basura.**  
**Y la criatura me tragó entero.**

-¡¿Qué?! -exclamaron todos.

-Si lo dice al principio -dijo Percy, señalando el libro.

-Pero una cosa es saberlo, y otra distinta es leerlo, Seso de algas -dijo Annabeth.

-Pero si antes también lo he leído -protestó Percy, confuso.

-Déjalo Percy, déjalo -dijo Piper.

**Imaginen que son envueltos y apretados boca abajo dentro de una bolsa de basura viscosa gigantesca y sin aire.**

-Algo raro de imaginar -dijo Frank.

-¿Cómo sabes lo que se siente? -preguntó Sadie a su hermano con voz burlona. Carter enrojeció.

-No preguntes -dijo él.

** Estar en el vientre del monstruo era así, sólo que más caliente y maloliente.**

Todos pusieron una expresión de asco en su rostro.

**Por un momento estuve demasiado aturdido para hacer algo. No podía creer que todavía estaba vivo. De haber sido su boca más pequeña me habría partido a la mitad. Dado su ****tamaño, él me había engullido en una sola porción de tamaño Carter, por lo que podía esperar ser digerido lentamente.**  
**Afortunado, ¿Verdad?**

-Según como se mire, sí -dijo Annabeth.

-Ser digerido lentamente no es ser afortunado -señaló Leo.

-Y que te partan por la mitad, tampoco -replicó Hazel.

**El monstruo comenzó a revolverse, lo que hacía difícil pensar. Yo contuve la respiración, sabiendo que podría ser la última. Todavía tenía mi espada y la varita, pero no podía usarlos con mis brazos sujetos a mis lados. No podía alcanzar las cosas en mi bolsa.**

Los semidioses miraron preocupados a Carter.

**Lo cual dejaba sólo una respuesta: una palabra de poder.**

-Son como hechizos -explicó Sadie, al ver las caras de confusión-. Como en Harry Potter.

-Ahhhhhhh -dijeron los semidioses.

** Si pudiera pensar en el símbolo jeroglífico correcto y pronunciarlo en voz alta, podría convocar a alguna magia del tipo fuerza-industrial-de-la-ira-de-los-dioses para hacer mi camino de salida de este reptil.**

-Mola -dijo Jason.

**En teoría: una gran solución.**

-Sí -dijo Sadie.

**En la práctica: no soy tan bueno con las palabras de poder, incluso en el mejor de los casos. Estar sofocándome dentro de una oscura garganta reptil maloliente no ayudaba a concentrarme.**  
**Puedes hacer esto, me dije.**

-A empezado ha hablar con el mismo. Claro signo de que esta perdiendo la cabeza -dijo Leo con pena.

-¿Cómo tú? -preguntó Piper, inocentemente.

-Exac... ¡Eh!

**Después de todas las peligrosas aventuras que había tenido, no podía morir así. Sadie quedaría devastada. **

Sadie le dirigió una mirada a su hermano. Eso sería cierto. A pesar de lo mucho que se burlaba de él, adoraba a su molesto hermano.

**Entonces, una vez que superara su dolor, rastrearía mi alma en el más allá egipcio y se burlaría sin piedad de lo estúpido que había sido.**

Sadie sonrió ligeramente. Seguramente haría eso, pero para no llorar la perdida de su hermano. Se sacudió la cabeza. Era mejor que no pensara en eso. Ya en una ocasión creía haberlo perdido en Rusia.

**Mis pulmones ardían. Me desmayaba. Escogí una palabra de poder, convoqué toda mi concentración y me dispuse a hablarla.**

-Bien -murmuró Sadie.

**De repente, el monstruo se tambaleó hacia arriba. Rugió, lo que sonaba muy raro desde el interior, y su garganta se contrajo a mi alrededor como si estuviera siendo exprimido de un tubo de pasta de dientes.**

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos.

-¿Qué... qué esta pasando? -preguntó Hazel.

-Creo que tengo una idea -murmuró Annabeth, mirando a su novio.

** Salí disparado por la boca de la criatura y caí en la hierba de la marisma.**

Carter se frotó la cabeza. No creía que hubiese sido un buen aterrizaje.

**De alguna manera me puse en pie. Me tambaleé, medio ciego, jadeando y cubierto de baba y ácidos de cocodrilo, que olían como una pecera sucia.**

Todos pusieron muecas de asco. Sobre todo Percy y Frank, recordando su aventura en el acuario de Porky.

**La superficie del río se agitaba con burbujas. El cocodrilo se había ido, pero parado en el pantano, a unos veinte pies de distancia estaba un adolescente en vaqueros y una camiseta descolorida de color naranja que rezaba "CAMPAMENTO" algo.**

-Campamento Mestizo -dijeron los griegos más Jason.

** No podía leer lo demás. Él se veía un poco más grande que yo -quizá diecisiete-, **

-Definitivamente es este año -dijo Piper.

**con cabello despeinado de color negro y ojos color verde marítimo. Lo que realmente atrajo mi atención fue su espada -una espada recta de doble filo, brillando con una tenue luz de bronce-.**

-¿Quién será? -preguntó Percy con ironía.

-¡Eres tú! -gritó Leo. Frank le dio un zape.

-Era ironía, Valdez -le dijo el canadiense.

**No estoy seguro de quién de nosotros dos estaba más sorprendido.**

-Puede que yo -dijo Percy-. No estoy acostumbrado a que chicos salgan de cocodrilos gigantes.

**Por un segundo, el campista sólo se me quedaba viendo. Él notó mi _Joseph_ y varita, y tuve el presentimiento de que él veía las cosas como realmente eran. Los mortales normales tenían problemas viendo la magia. Sus cerebros no la pueden interpretar, así que al ver mi espada, por ejemplo, podrían ver un bate de béisbol o un bastón de apoyo.**

-Bueno, tú veías a _Anaklusmos_, así que -dejó caer Percy.

-¿_Anaklusmos_? -preguntó Sadie.

-_Contracorriente_ en ingles -aclaró Annabeth-. Es el nombre de la espada de Percy.

**Pero este chico... era diferente. Descubrí que él debería ser un mago. **

-No -dijeron los semidioses con burla.

-¡Dejarme! -exclamó Carter-. ¡No tenía ni idea de que existían los semidioses!

**El único problema era que yo había conocido a la mayoría de los magos en los nomos norteamericanos, y nunca había visto antes a este chico. Tampoco nunca había visto una espada como esa. Todo acerca de él se veía... No-egipcio.**

-Cómo que no lo soy -dijo Percy.

-¿Tú eres egipcio, Frank? -le preguntó Leo al hijo de Marte.

-¿A qué viene esa pregunta? -quiso saber Jason.

-Lo decía, porque Frank es chino, canadiense, romano y griego. Y era por saber si era egipcio también -respondió el hijo de Hefesto.

-No, no lo soy -suspiró Frank. O al menos eso creía. Con el pasado de su familia, no le sorprendería lo más mínimo.

**-El cocodrilo-dije, tratando mantener mi voz calmada y constante-**

-Seguro que no lo hiciste -se burló Sadie. Carter enrojeció.

-Que te coma a ti un cocodrilo gigante, a ver como te quedas -dijo el chico.

**- ¿Adónde se fue?-**  
**El campista frunció el ceño.**  
**-De nada.-**  
**-¿Qué?-**

-Qué le podías dar las gracias por salvarte la vida -aclaró Leo.

-No estaba pensando en eso -dijo Carter.

-Lo hemos notado -dijeron todos.

**-Pateé a ese cocodrilo en el trasero -él imitó la acción con su espada-. Por eso es que te vomitó. Así que, de nada. ¿Qué hacías ahí dentro?-**

-Buscar la dignidad que se me ha perdido -murmuró Carter de forma sombría.

**Debo admitir que no estaba del mejor humor. Olía mal. Estaba herido. Y, sí, estaba un poco avergonzado: el poderoso Carter Kane, **

-Si que eres egocentrista, Carter -dijo Sadie.

-Cállate -dijo Carter, sonrojado.

**Cabeza de la Casa de Brooklyn, acababa de ser vomitado por un cocodrilo como una gigante bola de pelos.**

-Una manera muy explicita de explicarlo -apuntó Hazel, haciendo una mueca.

**-Estaba durmiendo -espeté-. ¿Qué pensabas que estaba haciendo? Ahora, ¿quién eres tú? ¿Y por qué estás peleando contra mi monstruo?-**

-No debería haber dicho eso -dijo Piper.

-¿Por qué? -preguntó Carter.

-Porqué ahora Percy creerá que ese monstruo es de tu propiedad y te atacara -le explicó Annabeth.

**-¿Tu monstruo?-**

La hija de Atenea y la hija de Afrodita miraron a Carter de manera que le decían: "Te lo dije".

Carter suspiró. Estaba claro que eso no era lo más sensato para decir. Pero por lo menos, ya lo sabría para el futuro.

**El chico caminó fatigado a mis espaldas, sobre el agua. Al parecer, él no tenía ningún problema con el lodo.**

-Ventajas de ser hijo de Poseidón -dijo Percy con una sonrisa.

** -Mira, hombre. No sé quién seas, pero el cocodrilo ha estado aterrorizando a Long Island por semanas. **

Los griegos fruncieron el ceño. Long Island era su hogar. Jason tampoco estaba feliz, los griegos le habían acogido en su campamento, a pesar de que él era e enemigo. Frank y Hazel también hicieron una mueca, Percy había ayudado a defender el Campamento Júpiter, y no les gustaba que el campamento de su amigo estuviese en peligro.

**Tomo eso un poco personal porque aquí es donde está mi hogar. Hace unos días, se comió uno de nuestros pegasos.-**

-¿Qué? -bramó Percy.

Todos, sobre todo los dos hermanos, se echaron hacía atrás al ver a Percy rodeado por una aura verde mar. El _Argo II _empezó a tambalearse cuando el mar comenzó a sacudirse con violencia. Solo tardaron un par de segundos en comprender que era Percy el que estaba haciendo eso.

-Percy -Annabeth cogió la mano de su novio, quien pareció relajarse ante el toque. Ella tenía la sensación de por que su novio se había puesto así-. Seguro que no se trata de _Blackjack._

Percy se preocupaba por todos los pegasos, pero _Blackjack_, para él, era muy importante. Era su compañero. Como _Bucéfalo _para Alejando Magno.

Percy respiró un par de veces para senerarse. Annabeth tenía razón. No podía tratarse de _Blackjack. _Él era un luchador.

-Lo siento -susurró a todos los demás, aunque la disculpa iba más a Carter y Sadie. Estos asintieron. Si Percy podía causar eso estando enfadado, habían llegado a la conclusión de que era alguien a quien difícilmente podían derrotar.

Agradecían de que estuviese de su parte.

Percy siguió leyendo.

**Una sacudida recorrió mi espina dorsal como si yo hubiera chocado contra una cerca eléctrica.**  
**-¿Dijiste pegaso?-**

-Eso digo -dijo Leo, intentado suavizar el ambiente tras el arrebato de Percy.

**Él dejó la pregunta de lado. -¿Es ese tu monstruo o no?-**

-¡No! -gritó toda la sala, menos Carter, que estaba un poco enfadado por que Percy seguía pensando que él era el dueño de King-Cocodrilo.

**-¡No me pertenece!-gruñí-. ¡Estoy tratando de detenerlo! Ahora... ¿Dónde?...- **

**-El cocodrilo se dirigió hacia allá-él apuntó con su espada hacia el sur-. Yo ya lo estaría persiguiendo, pero me sorprendiste.-**

-Repito que no estoy acostumbrado a que chicos salgan vomitados de un cocodrilo gigante -dijo Percy.

-Pues me sorprende que no lo estés -le dijo Jason-. Con tu curriculum.

El romano había escuchado las aventuras de Percy en la hoguera del Campamento Mestizo.

**Él se midió conmigo, lo que era desconcertante ya que llevaba una ventaja de medio pie en altura. Yo seguía sin poder leer su camiseta excepto por la palabra "CAMPAMENTO".**

-Lo otro esta en griego -explicó Annabeth.

** Alrededor de su cuello colgaba un collar de cuero con algunas cuentas coloridas de color arcilla, como el proyecto de artes y oficios de un niño. **

-¿Qué significan? -preguntó Sadie, curiosa.

-Al final de cada verano, el último día de agosto, nos dan una cuenta, que lleva gravada un símbolo importante, que conmemore algún acontecimiento importante que haya ocurrido ese año -explicó Annabeth.

-También es como una especie de recompensa, por haber sobrevivido un año más -añadió Percy.

-¿Vosotros tenéis algo parecido? -preguntó Carter a los romanos.

-Sí -respondió Hazel, levantándose la manga del brazo derecho para dejar ver su tatuaje del glifo con los brazos curvados y una cabeza, junto a una raya y las siglas SPQR.

-A nosotros nos gravan con fuego la piel -explicó Frank, dejando ver su tatuaje: una lanza, una raya y el SPQR-. Pero Jason lo tiene peor.

-¿Por qué? -preguntó Carter. Jason suspiró y dejó al descubierto su brazo. Las siglas SPQR, y el símbolo, una águila, brillaban; junto a doce rayas.

-Estas rayas son del tiempo que llevó en el Campamento Júpiter, desde que tenía tres años -explicó Jason.

-Y falto yo -dijo Percy, antes de retomar la lectura, enseñando su tatuaje, que era igual al de Hazel y Frank, solo que con un tridente.

Ninguno de los dos hermanos preguntó por que Percy tenía ese tatuaje, así que siguieron con la lectura.

**Él no estaba cargando una mochila de mago o una varita. ¿Quizás las tenía en la Duat?**

-No -respondió Piper-. Simplemente no las llevaba con él.

** O quizás era un delirante mortal que accidentalmente había encontrado una espada mágica y pensaba que era un súper-héroe. **

Todos sonrieron al imaginarse a Percy corriendo por las calles de Nueva York, gritando que era un súper-héroe. Bueno, todos menos Percy.

**Las reliquias antiguas realmente pueden jugar con tu mente.**  
**Finalmente, él agitó su cabeza. **

**-Me rindo. ¿Hijo de Ares? Tienes que ser un mestizo, **

-¿Cómo que un mestizo? -le preguntó Carter, indignado, al igual que su hermana.

-No es lo que te imaginas -se apresuró a intervenir Hazel-. Mestizo es otra manera de designar a los semidioses.

Los hermanos Kane parecían algo más tranquilos tras la explicación de la hija de Plutón.

**pero, ¿qué le pasó a tu espada? Está toda torcida.-**

-Se supone que es así -explicó Carter, sacando su espada.

-Que extraño -dijo Frank, con curiosidad.

**-Es un _Joseph_.-Mi shock se estaba transformando en enojo-. Se supone que debe de estar torcida.-**

-Eso mismo -dijo Carter.

** Pero no estaba pensando acerca de la espada.**

Todos levantaron una ceja, menos Carter, Hazel y Sadie, quienes suspiraron, sabiendo lo que estaba pensando Carter.

**¿El campista me había llamado mestizo? Quizá no lo oí bien. **

-Sí, te llamó mestizo -dijo Leo-. Oíste perfectamente.

-Leo, no ayudas nada -gruñó Piper. Jason le cogió la mano.

**Quizás quiso decir otra cosa. Pero mi padre era Afroamericano. Mi madre era blanca. Mestizo no era una palabra que me gustara.**

-Ah -soltó Percy, al entender lo que Carter quería decir-. Carter, lo siento.

-No importa -dijo Carter-. No lo sabías, ni yo tampoco sabía lo que querías decir. Así que no pasa nada.

**-Sólo vete de aquí.- Dije, rechinando los dientes. - Tengo un cocodrilo qué atrapar. **

-Pues la última vez te comió, así que no se yo -dejo caer Jason.

-No me lo recuerdes -gimió Carter, mientras Sadie se burlaba de él.

**-Amigo, YO tengo un cocodrilo qué atrapar.- Insistió - La última vez que lo intentaste, te tragó ¿Lo recuerdas?-**

-Perfectamente -gruñó Carter.

-Y si no lo haces, Percy puede volver a leer el pasaje en cuestión -dijo Frank, apuntando a el hijo de Poseidón.

-No esta mal, Zhang -dijo Leo-. Nada mal.

**Mis dedos se apretaron alrededor de la empuñadura de mi espada. -Tenía todo bajo control. Estaba a punto de convocar un puño… -**  
**De lo que pasó a continuación, tomo toda la responsabilidad.**

-¡Oh, no! -gimió Sadie, mientras Carter se golpeaba la frente con la palma de la mano.

-¿Qué pasa? -preguntó Piper, viendo extrañada la reacción de los dos egipcios.

-Que el idiota de mi hermano no es bueno controlando palabras de poder -explicó Sadie-. Cuando el cocodrilo lo tragó, quería usar una palabra de poder para escapar, seguramente el Puño de Horus, pero como Percy lo sacó, al final no la uso. El problema es que la palabra seguía activada en la mente de Carter, esperando a ser usada. Y al decir Carter la palabra puño...

-¿Quieres decir que recibiré un puñetazo divino? -le preguntó Percy, estupefacto. Carter asintió, sonrojándose.

**No quise hacerlo. Honestamente. Pero estaba enojado. Y como he mencionado, no soy bueno controlando palabras de poder. **

-Ese es el eufemismo del año -se burló Sadie, aunque estaba preocupada.

**Mientras estaba en el estómago, me estuve preparando para hacer el hechizo del Puño de Horus, una mano azul brillante que puede pulverizar puertas, paredes y prácticamente cualquier cosa que se atraviese en tu camino.**

Los semidioses miraron a Percy con preocupación. Desde luego, no querían estar en su lugar y recibir ese puñetazo. Percy tragó saliva. No sonaba muy prometedor ese Puño de Horus. Al menos para su integridad física.

** Mi plan había sido abrirme el paso con el puño a través del monstruo. Asqueroso, sí; pero con suerte, efectivo.**

Todos asintieron.

**Supongo que ese conjuro seguía en mi cabeza, listo para ser disparado como una pistola cargada. Enfrentándome al campista, estaba furioso, por no mencionar aturdido y confundido; así que, cuando quise decir la palabra en inglés: Puño, salió en antiguo egipcio: _khefa._**

-¡Ya sabemos como se dice "puño" en egipcio! -exclamó Leo.

-Leo, eso no te servirá para nada -le dijo Jason a su mejor amigo.

** Sólo un simple jeroglífico:**

Percy parpadeó.

-Sale el dibujo de un puño -informó a los demás.

-Ese es el jeroglífico del Puño de Horus -explicó Carter, tras que todos lo viesen.

**No pensarías que eso causaría tantos problemas.**  
**Tan pronto como dije la palabra, el símbolo se encendió en el aire entre nosotros. Un puño gigante del tamaño de un lavavajillas cobró vida, golpeó al campista y lo mando al siguiente condado.**

-¡¿Qué?! -exclamaron todos, sorprendidos.

-Bueno, no creo que al siguiente condado, pero desde luego, si que lejos de allí -se defendió Carter.

**Quiero decir que, literalmente, le di un puñetazo que lo sacó de sus zapatos. Salió disparado desde el río con un gran Plop! Y lo último que vi fueron sus pies desnudos a gran velocidad, mientras volaba hacia atrás y desaparecía de la vista.**

Percy hizo una mueca.

-La próxima vez, prefiero viajar en autobús o metro -dijo Percy, aliviando un poco el ambiente.

**No, no me sentía bien por ello. Bueno... tal vez un poco bien. **

-¡Eh! -exclamó Percy.

-¡Carter! -chilló Sadie, dándole un zape.

-¡Au!

**Pero también me sentí mortificado. Incluso si el tipo era un idiota,**

-¿Por qué crees que lo llamó Sesos de algas? -le preguntó Annabeth.

-Annabeth -gimió Percy, ganándose un beso por parte de su novia.

-Sabes que estoy bromeando -le dijo con una sonrisa.

** no se suponía que los magos fueran por ahí dando súper golpes de Horus para poner a chicos en órbita.**

-Aunque con chicas como Drew Tanaka, estaría bien -gruñó Sadie. Piper la miró, sorprendida.

-¿La conoces? -preguntó Piper.

-Va a mi escuela -respondió Sadie-. ¿Y tú?

-Es mi hermana -respondió Piper. La seguidora de Isis palideció.

-Un encanto de chica -mintió Sadie-. Una bellísima persona, una...

-Una zorra -interrumpió Piper-. Tranquila, a mí tampoco me cae bien.

Sadie suspiró, aliviada.

**-Oh, genial. – Me golpeé a mí mismo en la frente.**

Misma acción que realizó el seguidor de Horus en la cocina.

**Empecé a vadear el pantano, preocupado que en realidad haya matado al tipo. -¡Hombre, lo siento!- Grité, esperando que él me pudiera oír. -¿Estás bi…?-**  
**La ola apareció de la nada.**

-¡Oh, no! -dijeron los semidioses, mientras Percy se sonrojaba de la vergüenza.

**Un muro de seis metros de agua se estrelló contra mí y me empujó de nuevo en el río. **

Carter abrió los ojos, asombrado.

-Lo siento -se disculpó Percy.

-No importa -dijo Carter-. Estamos iguales.

-No, no lo decía por lo de la ola -dijo Percy-. Lo decía por lo que ocurrirá ahora.

Carter lo miró, confuso.

**Subí resoplando, con un sabor horrible, como alimento para peces, en la boca. Parpadeé y me saqué la suciedad de los ojos justo a tiempo para ver al campista saltando hacia mí al estilo ninja, espada en alto.**

-¡Qué! -exclamaron todos. Percy hizo una mueca.

-Por eso lo decía -dijo Percy, sonrojándose de la vergüenza.

**Levanté _Joseph _para desviar el golpe. Apenas sí pude evitar que mi cabeza fuera rebanada por la mitad, pero el Campista era fuerte y rápido. **

-Es el mejor espadachín de los últimos tres cientos años -informó Annabeth a Carter-. Debes de ser muy bueno, si has conseguido evitar que te diese.

Carter se sonrojo ante el halago. Sadie le miró de forma burlona.

-Más te vale que Zia no se entere de esto -le susurró Sadie a su hermano.

**Mientras me tambaleaba hacia atrás el atacaba una y otra vez. Fui capaz de bloquearlo cada vez, pero me di cuenta que era superado. Su espada era más ligera y más rápida, y - sí, lo admito - era mejor espadachín.**

-Es el mej...

-El mejor espadachín de los últimos tres cientos años, ya lo sabemos -interrumpió Jason, que para que negarlo, estaba algo celoso del hijo de Poseidón. Aún recordaba que Percy le había vencido en Kansas.

**Quería explicarle que había cometido un error. Yo no era realmente su enemigo. **

-Pues no vayas dando puñetazos divinos por ahí -dijo Leo.

-¡No puede evitarlo! -exclamó Carter.

**Pero necesitaba toda mi concentración sólo para evitar ser cortado por la mitad.**  
**El Campista, sin embargo, no tenía problemas para hablar.**

-Estoy acostumbrado -dijo Percy, encogiéndose de hombros-. Os sorprenderías de la cantidad de enemigos que entablan una conversación en medio de la batalla.

**-Ahora lo entiendo-dijo, moviendo a la cabeza. -Eres una especie de monstruo.**

-¿Me has confundido con un monstruo? -preguntó Carter, incrédulo a más no poder.

-Bueno, eso del Puño de Horus no es muy normal de los semidioses, ¿qué querías que pensara? -se defendió Percy.

**¡CLANG! Intercepté el ataque y se tambaleó hacia atrás.**  
**-No soy un monstruo.- Me las arreglé para decir.**

-Muy bien, Carter -le dijo Sadie- Aunque yo tengo mis dudas. Esa manera de besar a Zia que tienes, no es humana.

-Cállate -le espetó Carter.

**Para vencer a este tipo, que tendría que utilizar algo más que una espada. El problema era que no quería hacerle daño. A pesar del hecho de que él estaba tratando de cortarme en un sándwich de barbacoa con sabor a Kane, **

-Si te utiliza a ti para el sándwich, debe de estar asqueroso -dijo Sadie-. Pero en cambio, si me utiliza a mí, será un manjar digno de dioses.

-Aún me preguntó de donde has sacado el egocentrismo, si ni papá ni mamá lo eran -le dijo Carter.

**todavía me sentía mal por comenzar la lucha.**

-Fue un accidente -dijo Frank-. Un puñetazo divino, pero accidental.

**Abanicó otra vez, y no tuve más remedio. Utilicé mi varita esta vez, capturé su espada en el hueco de marfil y canalicé una explosión de magia hacia arriba por su brazo. El aire entre nosotros relampagueó y crujió. El Campista se tambaleó hacia atrás. Chispas azules de brujería aparecieron a su alrededor, como si el hechizo no supiera muy bien qué hacer con él. ¿Quién era este hombre?**

-Soy Percy Jackson, hijo de Poseidón -se presentó Percy con una sonrisa burlesca.

-Líder del Campamento Mestizo -dijo Annabeth con una sonrisa traviesa. Percy estrechó los ojos.

-Pretor de la duodécima legión del Campamento Júpiter -dijo Jason, que había entendido la broma de la hija de Atenea.

-Asesino del Minotauro y un montón de otras criaturas -siguió Piper.

-Vencedor de Ares, dios de la guerra -añadió Leo.

-Vencedor del titan Cronos -dijo Hazel.

-Vencedor del gigante Polibotes -añadió Frank.

-Aparte, de buscador del rayo maestro de Zeus -comentó Annabeth.

-Navegante del mar de los monstruos -dijo Leo.

-Soportador de la maldición del titan Atlas -añadió Hazel.

-Caminante del laberinto de Dédalo -dijo Jason.

-Sobreviviente de la batalla del laberinto -comentó Piper.

-Liberador de Tánatos -añadió Frank.

-¡Y héroe del Olimpo! -dijeron los seis semidioses. Percy se golpeaba la cabeza con la superficie de la mesa.

-¿Cuanto rato estuvieron practicando eso? -gimió. Carter y Sadie los miraban con los ojos desorbitados.

**-Dijiste que el cocodrilo era tuyo.- El Campista frunció el ceño, la ira ardiendo en sus ojos verdes. -Has perdido tu mascota, supongo. Tal vez seas un espíritu del inframundo, ¿Atravesaste las puertas de la muerte?-**

-Espero que no -dijo Leo-. Con lo que nos costo cerrarlas.

-No he atravesado ninguna puerta de la muerte -dijo Carter, rodando los ojos.

**Antes de que pudiera procesar esa pregunta, él extendió su mano libre. El río cambió su curso y me barrió de mis pies.**

-Eso suena increíble -dijo Sadie.

-Me están pateando el trasero -se indignó Carter-. Podrías mostrar algo más de apoyo.

-Tú puedes, Mr. Wikipedia -dijo Sadie, "desganada", ganándose risas de los chicos y sonrisas de las chicas-. ¿Feliz?

-Algo es algo -suspiró Carter.

**Me las arreglé para levantarme, pero ya estaba cansándome de beber agua del pantano. **

-¿A qué debe de saber el agua del pantano? -preguntó Leo. Todos lo miraron, extrañados.

-Leo, ¿a qué viene esa pregunta? -le pidió Jason. El hijo de Hefesto se encogió de hombros.

-Culpa del THDA -respondió el latino.

-Leo -dijo Piper-, todo aquí, menos ellos dos -señaló a Carter y a Sadie-, tenemos THDA, y no nos hacemos esas preguntas.

-Porqué no sois tan increíble como el genial Leo Valdez -se jactó Leo.

-Lo que tu digas -replicó Frank, rodando los ojos.

**Mientras tanto, el Campista volvió a la carga, con la espada en alto para la matanza. En la desesperación, se me cayó la varita. Metí la mano en mi mochila, y mis dedos se cerraron alrededor de una soga.**

Los ojos de Carter y Sadie se abrieron al advertir lo que el primero planeaba hacer. Ninguno de los dos pudo evitar que la misma sonrisa maliciosa se le extendiera por el rostro. Ahora si que parecían hermanos.

**La tiré y grité la palabra de comando '_TAS'_ - atar –**

-¿Qué es eso? -preguntó Hazel.

-Una palabra de poder que sirve para atar -explicó Sadie.

** al mismo tiempo que la hoja de bronce del Campista me hacía un corte en la muñeca.**  
**Todo mi brazo estalló en agonía. Mi visión se oscureció. Manchas amarillas bailaban ante mis ojos. Dejé caer mi espada y me agarré la muñeca, sin aliento, todo olvidado, excepto el dolor insoportable.**

-¿Qué pasa? -preguntó Sadie, con la preocupación pintada en el rostro.

-No creo que sea nada -respondió Percy, tras dudar unos segundos-. Creo que al tener sangre egipcia, _Anaklusmos _te ha echó algo más de daño de lo normal.

-Eso parece muy doloroso -señaló Frank.

**En el fondo de mi mente, sabía que el Campista me podía matar fácilmente. Por alguna razón no lo hizo. **

-Si lo tienes atado, no creo que pueda atacarte -dijo Sadie, rodando los ojos.

-Creo que estaba un poco ocupado desangrándome -gruñó Carter.

**Una oleada de náuseas me hizo doblar sobre mi cintura.**  
**Me obligué a mirar la herida. Había mucha sangre, pero recordé algo que Jaz me había dicho una vez en la enfermería de la Casa Brooklyn: los cortes por lo general parecen mucho peores de lo que son.**

-Eso es cierto -comentó Frank-. Normalmente parecen muy serios, pero luego no son nada.

** Tenía la esperanza de que eso fuera cierto en este caso. Saqué un pedazo de papiro de mi mochila y lo apreté contra la herida como un vendaje improvisado.**

-Con lo grueso que es el papiro, seguramente te servirá -dijo Sadie.

-¿Qué es el papiro? -preguntó Leo.

-Es lo que los egipcios usaban para escribir -respondió la seguidora de Isis, sacando un papiro de la mochila que llevaba. ¿Para qué llevaba un papiro? Ni ella misma lo sabía.

-Ya veo -dijo Leo, tras examinarlo-. Pues entonces si te servirá.

Todos rodaron los ojos.

**El dolor seguía siendo horrible, pero la náusea se hizo más manejable. Mis pensamientos empezaron a aclararse, y me pregunté por qué no me habían ensartado todavía.**

Percy leyó la siguientes líneas, he hizo una mueca, como si sonriera y se indignará a la vez.

**El Campista estaba sentado cerca, con el agua hasta la cintura, mirando abatido. Mi cuerda mágica se había enrollado alrededor de su brazo de la espada, y luego le ató la mano a un lado de su cabeza. No pudiendo soltar su espada, parecía que tenía un solo brote de cornamenta de reno en su oreja. Tiró de la cuerda con su mano libre pero por supuesto que no podía hacer ningún progreso.**

La cocina se había quedado en silencio, antes de que todos, menos Percy, estallarán en un ataque de risa.

-¡Eh! -se quejó el hijo de Poseidón-. ¡No es gracioso!

-Sí que lo es, Sesos de algas -dijo Annabeth, riendo.

-¡No, no lo es! -protestó Percy como un niño pequeño.

-¡Sí que lo es! -dijeron todos a coro, como si de una secta se tratase. Percy resopló.

-Ni voy a preguntar como dioses, habéis hablado los ocho a la vez, diciendo exactamente lo mismo -bufó Jackson.

**Finalmente suspiró y me miró. -Estoy empezando a odiarte. -**

-¿A mí? -le preguntó Carter, indignado-. ¡Si soy yo el que esta sangrando!

-¡Y yo estoy atado! -protestó Percy.

**-¿Odiarme?- Protesté. -¡Estoy chorreando sangre aquí! Y tú empezaste todo esto llamándome mestizo.**

-Ahora sé que no lo dijiste como un insulto -dijo Carter.

**-¡Oh, por favor!- el Campista se levantó tambaleándose con su espada/antena haciéndole pesada su cabeza**

Otra ronda de risas atravesó la sala. Percy entrecerró los ojos, y el grifo del agua explotó, mojandolos a todos.

-¡Percy! -protestaron.

-Y el próximo será el de Coca-cola -les prometió Percy. Por qué sí, tenían un grifo que dispensaba Coca-cola.

-¡No! -exclamó Leo-. ¡El de Coca-cola no!

** – No puedes ser mortal, si lo fueras mi espada te habría atravesado sin tocarte. Si no eres un espíritu o un monstruo tienes que ser un mestizo, un semidiós renegado de las filas de Cronos, supongo.-**

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? -le preguntó el seguidor de Horus al hijo de Poseidón.

-Hará un año, libramos una guerra contra los titanes -explicó Annabeth-. Y los mestizos quedamos divididos en dos bandos, el de los dioses y el de los titanes. Finalmente ganamos nosotros, el bando de los dioses, pero muchas vidas se perdieron...

Su voz se quebró y Percy la abrazó. Claramente, Annabeth se recordaba de Luke Castellan. El resto la miró confusos, aunque Jason, Piper y Leo tenían una ligera idea de a quién se refería la hija de Atenea.

**La mayor parte de lo que dijo no lo entendí.**

-Sería un milagro -dijo Annabeth con una sonrisa triste-. Sesos de algas se explica fatal.

-¡Eh!

**Pero una cosa entendí.**  
**-Así que cuando dijiste" mestizo "...-**  
**Me miró como si yo fuera un idiota. -Me refería semidiós, Sí ¿Qué pensaste que quería decir?**

-Mitad negro, mitad blanco -respondió Carter.

-¿Aún hay racismo de ese tipo? -le preguntó Hazel. Carter asintió con pesar-. Y yo que me pensaba que había desaparecido...

-Pues ya ves que no -dijo Carter.

**Traté de procesar eso. Había oído el término semidiós antes, pero no era un concepto egipcio. **

-Claro que no te suena -le dijo Annabeth-. Los dioses egipcios no tenían hijos con mortales. Los primeros semidioses que hubieron fueron griegos. Con los dioses egipcios jamás hubo.

-Nosotros nos deificamos -corroboró Sadie- Aunque no todos lo hacen. La mayoría reciben poder de un dios en cuestión. Como yo con Isis o Carter con Horus.

-También somos deificados -explicó Carter-. Una parte de la esencia del dios vive dentro nuestro.

**Tal vez este tipo estaba sintiendo que estaba ligado a Horus, que podía canalizar el poder de los dioses... pero ¿por qué describía todo de forma tan extraña?**

-No es rara -protestó Piper-. Es a la manera griega.

-Y a la romana -añadió Hazel.

-Lo dejamos en la manera grecorromana -sonrió Annabeth.

Piper y Hazel se miraron, sonrientes. Era genial haber recuperado a Percy y a Annabeth del Tártaro.

**-¿Qué eres?- Exigí. -¿Parte mago de combate, parte elementalista de agua? ¿De qué Nomo eres?-**

-No me ajunto con gnomos -explicó Percy.

-Gnomos, no. Nomo. Ene-o-eme-o -aclaró Carter.

-Ah -dijo Percy con comprensión.

-No has entendido nada, ¿verdad? -pidió Annabeth.

-Ni papa -confesó Percy. Carter rodó los ojos.

**El chico se rió con amargura. **

**-Amigo, yo no sé de qué estás hablando. No salgo con gnomos. Sátiros, a veces. Incluso Cíclopes. Pero gnomos no.**

-¿Sátiros? ¿Cíclopes? -cuestionó Sadie con la ceja levantada.

-Mi mejor amigo es un sátiro -contestó Percy, recordando a Grover-, y mi hermano un cíclope.

-Tyson es un amor -dijo Annabeth con una sonrisa.

**La pérdida de sangre debía haber estado haciendo me mareara. Sus palabras rebotaron en mi cabeza como bolas de lotería: cíclopes, sátiros, semidioses, Cronos. Anteriormente había mencionado a Ares. Ese era un dios griego, no egipcio.**

-Exactamente -dijo Frank-. Luego esta Marte, que es su forma romana y mi padre.

-¿Forma romana? -preguntó Carter.

-Nuestros dioses tienen dos forman -explicó Annabeth-. Mi madre es Atenea, que es griega. Y su forma romana es Minerva.

-El mío es Poseidón, que es griego. Y su forma romana es Neptuno.

-La mía es Afrodita, que es griega. Y su forma romana es Venus.

-El mío es Hefesto, que es griego. Y su forma romana es Vulcano.

-El mío es Júpiter, que es romano. Y su forma griega es Zeus.

-El mío es Plutón, que es romano. Y su forma griega es Hades.

-Y el mío ya lo he dicho, pero lo vuelvo a decir -dijo Frank-. Mi padre es Marte, que es romano, y su forma griega es Ares.

-No soporto a Ares -refunfuñó Percy.

Sadie parpadeó, claramente confusa.

-Vaya lío -dijo, al fin.

-Pues imagínate ellos, con la locura grecorromana -replicó Annabeth.

**Me sentí como si el Duat se abría debajo de mí, amenazando con tirarme en lo más profundo. Griego... no egipcio.**

-¡Y por fin se da cuenta! -exclamó Sadie.

**Una idea comenzó a formarse en mi mente. No me gustó. De hecho, asusto al sagrado Horus fuera de mí.**

-¿Y eso que demonios significa? -preguntó Sadie, divertida, mirando a su hermano.

-No tengo ni idea de donde ha salido esa expresión -confesó Carter, sonrojado.

**A pesar de toda el agua del pantano que había tragado, mi garganta se sentía seca. **

**-Mira-le dije –Siento haberte golpeado con el hechizo de puño. Fue un accidente. Pero lo que no entiendo es... que debería haber matado. No lo hizo. Eso no tiene sentido.-**

-Hombre, gracias por quererme muerto -bromeó Percy, pero Carter no lo entendió.

-No te quiero muerto -protestó el mayor de los Kane.

-Lo decía en broma, Carter -suspiró Sadie.

**-No suenas tan decepcionado-murmuró.- Pero, ya que estamos en el tema, deberías estar muerto. No mucha gente me puede hacerme frente así de bien.**

-Alerta de egocentrismo -dijo Leo-. Repito, alerta de egocentrismo.

Piper le dio un zape.

** Y mi espada debería haber vaporizado tu cocodrilo.**

-¡Que no es mío! -exclamó Carter.

-Y ya tenemos un cocodrilo -dijo Sadie-. Se llama Filipo de Macedonia.

Annabeth parpadeó.

-¿Cómo el padre de Alejandro Magno? -preguntó la chica de ojos grises. Carter asintió.

-Ese es un nombre largo -dijo Frank.

-Es un cocodrilo largo -replicó Sadie, sonriendo junto a Carter. Esa conversación la habían tenido la primera mañana que pasaron en el Nomo Vigésimo Primero.

**-Por última vez, no es mi cocodrilo.-**  
**-Bueno, lo que sea.- El campista parecía dudoso. -El punto es que le dí ese cocodrilo bastante fuerte, pero sólo lo hizo enojar. El Bronce Celestial debería haberlo convertido en polvo. "**  
**-¿Bronce Celestial?-**

-El material con el que esta echa mi espada -explicó Percy, sacando su espada-. Los griegos usamos Bronce Celestial.

-Y los romanos Oro Imperial -dijo Jason, sacando la suya.

-Me gusta más la tuya -dijo Sadie, mirando a Jason.

**Nuestra conversación fue interrumpida por un grito desde un barrio cercano - la voz aterrada de un niño.**

Todos se tensaron. Habían olvidado que un cocodrilo gigante andaba suelto por Long Island, sembrando el pánico.

**Mi corazón dio un salto. Realmente era un idiota. **

-Me lo dices o me lo cuentas -bufó Sadie.

**Me había olvidado por qué estábamos aquí.**  
**Crucé la mirada con el Campista. -Tenemos que detener el cocodrilo.-**  
**-Tregua- sugirió.**  
**-Sí-dije- -Podemos seguir matándonos entre nosotros después de que nos encarguemos del cocodrilo.-**

-Prefiero que no lo hagáis -dijo Hazel. Piper asintió junto a la hija de Plutón.

**-Trato. Ahora, ¿Podrías desatar mi mano de espada de mi cabeza? Me siento como un maldito unicornio.**

-¿Mano de espada' -preguntó Jason, divertido.

-¿No podrías haber dicho solamente que desatara tu mano? -le preguntó Piper.

-Es Percy -respondieron Annabeth, Frank y Hazel.

-Me preguntó si eso es algo bueno o malo -dijo Percy.

**No voy a decir que confiamos el uno en el otro, pero al menos ahora teníamos una causa común. Hizo que sus zapatos salieran del río - No tengo ni idea de cómo**

-Ventajas de...

-¡Ser hijo de Poseidón! -gritó toda la sala. Percy hizo un puchero, y Annabeth le dio un beso.

** - y se los puso. Entonces me ayudó a vendarme la mano con una tira de sábanas y esperó mientras bebía la mitad mi poción de curación.**

-Eso de la poción de curación me suena a algo de videojuego -dijo Leo con una sonrisa.

-Félix dijo lo mismo una ocasión -dijo Carter.

**Después de eso, me sentí lo suficientemente bien como para correr tras él hacia el lugar desde el que venían los gritos.**  
**Pensé que estaba en muy buena forma - con la práctica de combate mágico, el transporte objetos pesados y jugar al baloncesto con Keops y sus amigos babuinos (no pierden el tiempo cuando se trata de aros).**

-¿Babuinos? -preguntó Annabeth.

-Sí -respondió Sadie-. Adoran el baloncesto.

-Creo que me llevaré bien con ellos -dijo Percy.

**- Sin embargo, tuve que luchar para mantenerme al ritmo del Campista.**  
**Lo cual me recordó, me estaba cansando de llamarlo así.**  
**-¿Cómo te llamas?- Le pregunté mientras corría detrás de él.**

-Ha tenido que pasar cerca de la mitad del libro, para que me preguntes el nombre -comentó Percy, divertido.

-Tú tampoco lo has echó -señaló Carter.

-_Touché _-dijo Percy.

**Él me dio una mirada cautelosa. -No estoy seguro de si debería decirte. Los nombres pueden ser peligrosos.-**

-Cierto -dijeron todos en la sala.

**Tenía razón, por supuesto. Los nombres tienen poder. Hace un tiempo, mi hermana, Sadie, había aprendido mi ren, mi nombre secreto, y me causó todo tipo de ansiedad.**

-¿Qué es el ren? -preguntó Hazel.

-Para los egipcios, el alma estaba divida en cinco partes, denominadas: ba, ib, ka, ren y sheut -respondió Carter.

-El ba es la personalidad; el ib el corazón; el ka la fuerza vital; el ren el nombre secreto o la identidad; y el sheut es la sombra -explicó Sadie.

** Incluso con el nombre común de una persona, un mago experto podría trabajar todo tipo de travesuras.**  
**-Me parece justo-le dije-Yo voy primero. Soy Carter.-**  
**Supongo que me creyó. Las líneas alrededor de los ojos se relajaron un poco.**  
**-Percy - ofreció.**

Ambos se miraron.

-Carter Kane -dijo el seguidor de la senda de Horus, alargando la mano.

-Percy Jackson - El hijo de Poseidón la aceptó.

El resto rodó los ojos.

**Me pareció un nombre poco común - Británico, quizás, aunque el chico hablaba y actuaba muy parecido a un americano.**

-Soy americano -dijo Percy, rodando los ojos-. Y mi nombre no es británico. Es griego.

-Se llama Perseus -aclaró Annabeth-. Como Perseo, el hijo de Zeus.

**Saltamos un tronco podrido y finalmente salimos del pantano. Empezamos a subir una pendiente cubierta de hierba hacia las casas más cercanas cuando me di cuenta de que más de una voz gritaba ahora. No era una buena señal.**

-Los gritos nunca son buena señal -dijo Leo.

**-Sólo para que avisarte- le dije a Percy -no puedes matar al monstruo.-**  
**-Mírame- se quejó Percy.**  
**-No, quiero decir que es inmortal.-**  
**-He oído eso antes. He vaporizado montón de inmortales y los envié de vuelta al Tártaro.-**  
**¿Tártaro? Pensé.**

-No sirve si el monstruo no es griego o romano, Sesos de algas -le dijo Annabeth, dándole un zape.

**Hablar con Percy me estaba dando un serio dolor de cabeza. Me recordó a la vez que mi padre me llevó a Escocia **

Sadie se cruzó de brazos. A pesar de que hacía tiempo de eso, le dolía que Carter hubiese estado en tantas partes del mundo y ella recluida en Londres.

**para una de sus conferencias de Egiptología.**

Y en momentos como ese, la menor de los Kane estaba agradecida de haberse quedado recluida en Londres.

** Había tratado de hablar con algunos de los lugareños y yo sabía que estaban hablando Inglés, pero cada frase parecía deslizarse en otro idioma - diferentes palabras, diferentes pronunciaciones - y me pregunté qué diablos estaban diciendo. **

-Eso son las variantes lingüísticas -dijo Annabeth, aunque no hiciese falta.

**Percy era así. Él y yo hablábamos el mismo idioma - magia, monstruos, etc.- Pero su vocabulario era completamente equivocado.**

-No es equivocado -se quejó Percy-. Es argot mitológico griego.

**-No-lo intenté de nuevo, a medio camino por la colina. -Este monstruo es un Petsuchos - un hijo de Sobek.-**  
**-¿Quién es Sobek?- Preguntó.**  
**-El Señor de los cocodrilos. Dios egipcio.-**

-Un tipo muy agradable -dijo Sadie con sarcasmo.

**Eso lo detuvo en seco. Me miró, y yo podría jurar que el aire entre nosotros se electrificó. **

-Ni que Jason estuviese ahí -bromeó Leo.

Jason le dio un zape.

**Una voz muy profunda en mi mente, dijo: _Cállate. No le digas nada más._**

-Vaya -dijo Carter-. Es raro que Horus hable conmigo sin alardear ni nada de eso.

-_Yo no alardeo_ -se quejó Horus. Carter lo ignoro.

**Percy miró mi _Joseph _que había recuperado del río, entonces la varita en mi cinturón. -¿De dónde eres? Honestamente.-**  
**-¿Originalmente?-Le pregunté. -Los Ángeles. Ahora vivo en Brooklyn.-**

-¿Sois de Los Ángeles? -preguntó Jason. Carter y Sadie asintieron-. ¡Entonces como yo!

**Eso no pareció hacer que se sienta mejor. -Así que este monstruo, esta mascota-suck-o o lo que sea…-**  
**-Petsuchos-dije -Es una palabra griega, pero el monstruo es egipcio. Era como la mascota del templo de Sobek, adorado como un dios viviente.-**  
**Percy gruñó. -Hablas como Annabeth.-**

-¿Qué tiene eso de malo? -preguntó Annabeth, frunciendo el ceño.

-Nada -se apresuró a responder Percy.

**-¿Quién?-**  
**-Nada.**

Annabeth fulminó a Percy con la mirada.

** Sáltate la lección de historia. ¿Cómo lo matamos?-**  
**-Te lo dije...**

-¡Es inmortal! -exclamaron todos.

-Se supone que Cronos también lo es, y Luke lo mando de vuelta al Tártaro -dijo Percy.

-¿Quién es Luke? -preguntó Sadie. Annabeth hizo una mueca.

-Luke Castellan. Fue hijo de Hermes -respondió Percy.

-¿Fue? -repitió Carter.

-Esta muerto -dijo Annabeth.

**Desde arriba llegó otro grito, seguido de un fuerte CRUNCH, como el sonido producido por un compactador de metal.**  
**Llegamos a la parte superior de la colina y saltamos la cerca del patio trasero de alguien.**  
**Excepto por el cocodrilo gigante en el medio de la calle, el barrio podría haber sido en cualquier lugar****. Había media docena de casas de una sola planta con jardines bien cuidados delanteros, coches económicos en los caminos de entrada, buzones de correo en la acera, las banderas que cuelgan por encima de los porches.**

-Un buen sitio para vivir -dijo Piper, algo soñadora. Hazel asintió; y sus respectivos novios las abrazaron.

**Por desgracia, la escena estadounidense era arruinada por el monstruo, que estaba muy ocupado comiendo un Prius verde **

-Creo que traigo mala suerte a los Prius -comentó Percy, recordando el coche de su padrastro Paul, tras que _Blackjack _aterrizase sobre el capó.

Luego se sonrojo al recordar el beso que le había dado Rachel aquel día.

**con una calcomanía que decía mi caniche es más inteligente que su estudiante de honor. Tal vez el Petsuchos pensó que el Toyota era otro cocodrilo, y estaba afirmando su dominio. Tal vez no le gustaban los caniches y/o los estudiantes de honor.**

-Nunca lo sabremos -dijo Leo-. Eso queda como un misterio más sin resolver en el mundo.

Sacó un mando del bolsillo de su chaqueta del ejército y lo pulsó. La melodía de la serie _Expediente X _sonó por la cocina.

-Leo, dame eso -ordeno Piper, usando embrujahabla. Piper se lo dio.

-¡Reina de la belleza! -se quejó Valdez en cuanto se dio cuenta de lo que había echó.

**Cualquiera fuese el caso, en tierra firme el cocodrilo parecía más aterrador que en el agua. Tenía unos cuarenta metros de largo, la altura de un camión de reparto, con una cola tan grande y poderosa que volcaba automóviles cada vez que la agitaba.**

-No se puede decir que sea el pequeño de la familia -dijo Frank, tragando saliva.

** Su piel brillaba de un color verde negruzco y agua brotaba entorno a sus pies.**

Sadie frunció el ceño.

-Eso me recuerda a algo -comentó la chica.

** Me acorde de que Sobek una vez me dijo que su sudor divino creó los ríos del mundo. Puaj. **

-Ya recuerdo -dijo Sadie, poniéndose verde, Al igual que el resto de la sala.

**Supuse este monstruo tenía el mismo sudor santo. Doble puaj.**

-Creo que voy a vomitar -susurró Piper. Jason le frotó la espalda, pero él no estaba mejor.

**Los ojos de la criatura brillaban con una luz de color amarillo enfermizo. Sus blancos dientes eran afilados y brillaban. Pero lo más extraño de él era su bling. **

-¿Ese no es el collar que suelen llevar los raperos? -preguntó Leo.

-Ni lo sé, ni me importa -dijo Frank.

**Alrededor de su cuello colgaba un collar elaborado de cadenas de oro y piedras preciosas, lo suficiente como para comprar una isla privada.**  
**El collar era como me había dado cuenta de que el monstruo era un Petsuchos, de vuelta en el pantano. Había leído que el animal sagrado de Sobek llevaba algo igual en Egipto, ahora, que estaba haciendo en una zona de Long Island, no tenía ni idea.**

-¿Turismo? -preguntó Hazel en broma.

-El humor de Leo se esta contagiando -dijo Piper, negando con la cabeza., Leo sonrió.

**Mientas Percy y yo entrábamos en escena el cocodrilo partió el Prius en dos con sus mandíbulas desparramando vidrio, metal y pedazos de airbag sobre el césped.**

Todos tragaron saliva. Ninguno envidiaba ni a Percy ni a Carter.

**Tan pronto como dejó caer los escombros, media docena de niños aparecieron de la nada - al parecer, habían estado escondidos detrás de algunos de los otros coches – y cargaron contra monstruo, gritando con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones.**

-¡Qué! -chillaron todos.

-¡Eso es peligroso! -exclamó Hazel.

-¡Podían ser heridos! -dijo Piper.

-¡E incluso morir! -añadió Annabeth.

-Tranquila, Chica lista -dijo Percy-. Ni Carter ni yo dejaremos que les ocurra nada, ¿verdad?

-Cuenta conmigo -afirmó Carter, bastante serio.

**Yo no lo podía creer. No eran más que niños de primaria, armados con nada más que globos de agua y Súper Soakers.**

-Hay que admitir que tienen agallas -dijo Frank.

-Sí -corroboró Leo.

-Serían buenos romanos -dijo Jason.

** Supuse que estaban en vacaciones de verano y se habían estado refrescando con una guerra de agua, cuando el monstruo les interrumpió.**  
**No había ningún adulto a la vista. Tal vez estaban todos en el trabajo. Tal vez ellos estaban en el interior, desmayados del susto.**

-O tal vez ni se han dado cuenta -susurró Sadie-. Los niños ven más cosas que los adultos.

**Los niños parecían enojados más que asustados. Corrían alrededor del cocodrilo, lanzando globos de agua que salpicaban inofensivamente contra la piel del monstruo.**  
**¿Inútil y estúpido? Sí. Pero yo no podía dejar de admirar su valentía.**

Todos asintieron. Esos niños tenían valor sin lugar a dudas.

** Estaban haciendo todo lo posible para enfrentarse a un monstruo que había invadido su barrio.**  
**Tal vez vieron al cocodrilo por lo que era. Tal vez sus cerebros mortales les hicieron pensar que era un elefante escapado del zoo, o un conductor de la entrega FedEx enloquecido con un deseo de muerte.**

-Puede que vean eso -dijo Piper.

-Pero igualmente es peligroso -dijo Sadie-. Deberían haberse quedado dentro de sus casas.

**Sea lo que sea que vieran, estaban en peligro.**

-No me digas, Sherlock -dijo Sadie con burla.

**Mi garganta se cerró. Pensé en mis iniciados de vuelta en la Casa Brooklyn, que no eran más grandes que estos niños, **

Carter y Sadie sonrieron, recordando a sus iniciados más pequeños, sobre todo a Shelby.

**y mi instinto de protección 'Hermano Mayor' entró en acción. Cargué hacia la calle gritando -¡Aléjense de él, corran!**

-Que es lo que tendrían que haber echó desde un principió -se quejó Annabeth.

**Entonces lancé mi varita directamente a la cabeza del cocodrilo. -_Sa-mir!_-**  
**La varita golpeó al cocodrilo en el hocico, y una luz azul ondeó a través de su cuerpo. En toda la piel del monstruo parpadeó, el jeroglífico para el dolor:**  
**Donde sea que aparecía, la piel del cocodrilo largaba humo y chispas**

-Eso puedes hacerlo tú, bro -dijo Leo a Jason.

-Ya lo sé -dijo el hijo de Júpiter, rodando los ojos.

**, haciendo que el monstruo se retorciera molesto-**  
**Los niños se dispersaron, escondiéndose detrás de los coches y los buzones en ruinas.**

En la cocina estaban algo más aliviados.

** El Petsuchos volvió sus ojos brillantes y amarillos hacia mí.**  
**A mi lado, Percy silbó entre dientes. -Bueno, tienes su atención. -**  
**-Sí.-**  
**-¿Estás seguro de que no podemos matarle? - Preguntó.**  
**-Sí.-****  
**

Percy suspiró.

-Annabeth, ¿no tienes un punto de lectura en tu habitación? -le preguntó Percy.

-Sí, ¿por? -preguntó ella.

-Vamos a hacer una pausa -dijo Percy-. Esta empezando a dolerme la garganta.

-Si quieres leo yo -se ofreció Frank.

-No hace falta, quiero acabar de leerlo yo -replicó Percy.

-Pues entonces hagamos la pausa -dijo Sadie. Todos se mostraron conformes, así que Annabeth fue a buscar el punto de libro, mientras Hazel le ofrecía a Percy un vaso de agua, para que se refrescara la garganta.

* * *

**Hola gente,**

**segundo capítulo en marcha y la primera parte de _El Hijo de Sobek._**

**Originalmente iba hacerlo todo en el mismos capítulo, pero creo que es mucho, así que lo he dividido en dos partes, más o menos por la mitad del libro. Seguramente _El Báculo de Serapis _ lo haré en dos partes o tres, no sé.**

**Bueno, MyAndBiebs, su majestad; aquí esta el capítulo, así que no me desintegre por favor.**

**Cuídate, Reina de las Malvadas.**

**Se despide, **

**Grytherin18**


	3. El Hijo de Sobek (II)

**Disclaimer: Percy Jackson, Héroes del Olimpo y Crónicas de Kane es propiedad de Rick Riordan.**

* * *

Después de la pausa que hicieron, Percy volvió a coger el libro.

-Muy bien -dijo el hijo de Poseidón-. A ver si lo acabamos de una vez.

-Por lo que tenemos ahora, es que Carter va a Long Island ha matar un monstruo. Este se lo traga, y es salvado por Percy. Por accidente, Carter le da un puñetazo divino, y manda a Percy volando lejos de allí. Percy se piensa que Carter es un monstruo y empieza a atacarlo. Al final, Carter convence a Percy que él no es un monstruo, y ambos van a matar al cocodrilo gigante -enumeró Leo-. ¿Me dejo algo?

-Aparte de los niños suicidas, no -dijo Frank.

-Vale, voy a seguir leyendo -dijo Percy, quitando el punto del libro.

**El cocodrilo parecía estar siguiendo nuestra conversación. Sus ojos amarillos iban del uno al otro como decidiendo a quién se comería primero.**

-Voto por Carter -dijo Percy-. El cocodrilo ya ha probado su sabor.

**-Incluso si se pudieras destruir su cuerpo,- dije -él sólo reaparecería en algún lugar cercano. **

-Eso no suena nada guay -se quejó Leo.

**¿Ese collar? Está encantado con el poder de Sobek. Para vencer al monstruo, tenemos que conseguir quitarle el collar. Entonces el Petsuchos debería volver al tamaño de un cocodrilo normal.-**

-¿Debería? -preguntó Jason, con la ceja levantada.

-Bueno, no estoy seguro se defendió Carter.

-Que Carter no este seguro de algo, es malo -murmuró Sadie.

**-Odio la palabra debería-murmuró Percy. -Muy bien. Voy a por el collar. Mantenlo ocupado**  
**-¿Por qué tengo que mantenerlo ocupado yo?-**  
**-Porque tú eres más molesto, -dijo Percy.**

-Completamente cierto -corroboró Sadie.

-¡No lo soy! -protestó Carter.

** -Solo trata de no ser comido otra vez. -**  
**'ROARR! Gritó el monstruo, su aliento olía como el contenedor de basura de un restaurante de mariscos.**  
**Estaba a punto de argumentar que Percy era bastante molesto, pero no tuve la oportunidad.**

-Cierto -dijeron los semidioses.

-¡Eh!

-Aunque no tanto como Leo -añadió Piper.

-Eh.

** El Petsuchos cargó y mi nuevo compañero de armas se hizo a un lado dejándome a mí en el camino de destrucción.**

-No seas melodramático -dijeron todos. Carter los miró mal.

**Mi primer pensamiento al azar fue: Ser comido dos veces en un mismo día sería muy vergonzoso.**

-Sí -confirmo Jason.

-Ni lo dudes -añadió Leo.

-Completamente vergonzoso -afirmó Frank.

Piper golpeó a Jason en la nuca, Hazel a Frank y Annabeth a Leo.

-¡Au! -se quejó el hijo de Hefesto-. ¿Por qué me golpeas?

-Porqué tú no tienes aquí a una chica que te golpe -respondió Annabeth-. Y como Percy no ha dicho nada...

Leo se la quedó mirando, rascándose la nuca.

-¿Eso quiere decir que... me prefieres a mí antes que a Percy? -preguntó Leo.

-¿Es eso cierto? -preguntó Percy, mirando a su novia. Annabeth lo miró, incrédula.

-¡Claro que no! -protestó la hija de Atenea.

-Leo -suspiró Piper-. No sigas liando las cosas. Percy, sigue leyendo.

**Por el rabillo de mis ojos vi a Percy corriendo hacia el flanco derecho del monstruo. Escuché a los niños mortales salir de sus escondites gritando y lanzando globos de agua como intentando protegerme.**

-Esos niños serían buenos romanos -dijo Frank, sacudiendo la cabeza. Jason, Hazel y Percy se mostraron de acuerdo.

**El Petsuchos se lanzó pesadamente contra mí, sus mandíbulas abriéndose para partirme en dos.**  
**Y me enojé.**

Sadie se estremeció ligeramente. Su hermano podía ser muy tranquilo, pero en cuanto se hace enojar...

**Había a los peores dioses egipcios. Me había metido en el Duat y había atravesado la Tierra de los Demonios. **

_Me suena al Tártaro _pensaron Percy y Annabeth a la vez.

**Me paré a las mismas orillas del Caos. No me iba a rendir ante un reptil con problemas de crecimiento.**

-¡Bien dicho! -gritó Leo, haciendo que algunos rodasen los ojos.

**El aire crujía con poder mientras mi avatar de combate se formaba alrededor de mí, un exoesqueleto azul con la forma de Horus.**

-¿Qué? -exclamaron los semidioses, claramente sorprendidos.

-Es magia de combate -explicó Carter-. Básicamente, me cubro con una especie de armadura de seis metros, que tiene la apariencia de Horus.

-¡Qué pasada! -exclamaron Jason y Frank a la vez.

-¡Yo quiero hacerlo! -gimieron Percy y Leo.

-Creo que podría ser -murmuró Piper, distraída. Annabeth asintió, de acuerdo con ella.

-Sí. Percy podría hacerlo con el agua, y Leo con el fuego -dijo Annabeth-. Jason, seguramente podría hacerlo con el viento. Y Hazel, posiblemente con la tierra. Los únicos que no podríamos, seríamos Frank, Piper y yo; pero como Frank puede convertirse en animales, él no lo necesita.

**Me levantó del suelo hasta que quedé suspendido en medio de un guerrero con cabeza de halcón **

-¿Cabeza de halcón? -preguntó Hazel.

-Es como suele representarse Horus -explicó Carter.

-Los dioses egipcios que posen animales sagrados, normalmente salen representados con cuerpo humano y la cabeza de su animal sagrado -explicó Sadie-. Como Horus, cuyo animal sagrado es el halcón.

-Suerte que eso no pasa con los romanos -murmuró Jason.

-Ni con los griegos -apoyó Leo.

**de seis metros de altura. Di un paso adelante, preparándome, y el avatar imitó mi postura.**  
**Percy gritó – ¡Sagrada Hera! ¿Qué demo...? -**

-Sin duda es el futuro -dijo Percy-. Si empleo el nombre de Hera como maldición, en vez del de Hades...

-Me gustaría que no se emplease el nombre de mi padre como maldición -se quejó Hazel, con el ceño fruncido. Frank la abrazó.

-Parece que no te cae bien -observó Sadie.

-Será por que Hera, me robo mis recuerdos -replicó Percy.

-Te entiendo -dijo Jason-. Juno me hizo lo mismo.

-¿Juno? -preguntaron ambos hermanos.

-Nombre romano de Hera -respondió Annabeth-. Son la misma persona.

**El cocodrilo se estrelló contra mí.**

Carter se frotó el pecho.

_Estúpido cocodrilo _pensó el seguidor de Horus, molesto.

**Casi me derribó. Sus mandíbulas se cerraron alrededor del brazo libre de mi avatar, pero ataqué con la espada azul brillante del halcón guerrero el cuello del cocodrilo.**

Sadie sonrió ligeramente. Si era lo que pensaba, el collar que el Petsuchos llevaba puesto era la fuente de su poder.

**Tal vez los Petsuchos no podían ser asesinados. Tenía la esperanza de al menos cortar su collar, la fuente de su poder.**

Sadie asintió, algo contraída de que su hermano hubiese tenido la misma idea que ella.

**Por desgracia, mi swing salió desviado. Golpeé el hombro del monstruo, cortando su piel. En lugar de sangre, derramó de arena, que es bastante típico de los monstruos egipcios.**

-Curioso -dijo Annabeth-. Vuestros monstruos se convierten en arena, y los nuestros en polvo de oro.

** Me hubiera gustado verlo desintegrarse por completo, pero no hubo suerte. Tan pronto como liberé mi espada, la herida comenzó a cerrarse y la arena se redujo a un goteo. **

Todos gimieron. Les hubiese gustado que el cocodrilo, aunque no se desintegrara, que al menos estuviese herido.

**El cocodrilo movió su cabeza de lado a lado, levantándome de mis pies y sacudiéndome por el brazo como un perro con un hueso de juguete.**

-Oh, venga ya -se quejó Carter-. Tengo la impresión de que este libro lo ha escrito mi hermana.

-¿Por qué yo? -preguntó Sadie.

-Siempre encuentra la manera de hacerme quedar en ridículo -respondió Carter.

-Eso no es cierto -dijo la seguidora de Isis. Carter le sonrió-. Eso ya lo haces tú, completamente solo -la sonrisa del seguidor de Horus se volvió una mueca.

**Cuando me soltó, volé directamente a la casa más cercana y pasé a través del techo, dejando un cráter en forma de halcón guerrero en la sala de estar de alguien.**

A pesar de la preocupación del momento, Percy, Leo y Sadie rieron por lo bajo.

** Realmente esperaba no haber aplastado algunos mortales indefensos mientras miraban Dr. Phil.**

-Esperemos que no -susurró Piper, preocupada.

**Mi visión se aclaró, y vi dos cosas que me irritaron. En primer lugar, el cocodrilo me estaba atacando de nuevo. **

-Creo que al cocodrilo le gustas -dijo Leo-. No encuentro otro motivo de por que vaya detrás de ti.

-A lo mejor es por que Carter lo ha atacado -replicó Frank, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

**En segundo lugar, mi nuevo amigo, Percy, estaba parado en el medio de la calle, mirándome en estado de shock. Al parecer, mi avatar de combate le había sorprendido tanto que había olvidado su parte del plan.**

Percy enrojeció de la vergüenza, mientras todos se reían, menos Carter, que lo miraba molesto.

-Gracias por tu ayuda -dijo Carter con evidente sarcasmo.

-¡No es mi culpa! -se defendió el hijo de Poseidón-. Tenías que haberme avisado sobre eso, para que estuviese preparado.

-Aunque te hubiese avisado, te habrías quedado sorprendido, Sesos de algas -le dijo Annabeth.

-¿Tú de parte de quien estas? -se quejó Percy. Annabeth rió, dándole un beso en los labios.

**-¿Qué rayos es eso?- exigió- Estás adentro de un hombre pollo gigante que brilla.**

La cocina se quedó en silencio, antes de estallar en un ataque de risa.

-¡Dioses! -exclamó Hazel, con lágrimas en los ojos-. Hombre pollo gigante que brilla.

-Tú y yo vamos a llevarnos bien, Jackson -dijo Sadie, mientras intentaba regularizar su respiración.

Carter gimió.

**-Halcón- grité.**  
**Decidí que si sobrevivía a este día tendría que asegurarme de que este tipo nunca conociera a Sadie. Probablemente se turnarían para insultarme por el resto de la eternidad.**

Percy y Sadie fingieron estar ofendidos.

-¿Como puedes creer eso, Mr. Wikipedia? -preguntó su hermana, dramáticamente.

-Si... Nosotros jamás haríamos eso, Hombre pollo -dijo Percy. Él y Sadie chocaron las manos.

-Estoy perdido -gimió Carter.

** -¿Un poco de ayuda?-**  
**Percy se descongeló y corrió hacia el cocodrilo.**

-A buenas horas -señaló Piper. Percy se sonrojo.

-Estúpido Hombre pollo gigante -murmuró, haciendo que Carter lo mirase mal.

**Como el monstruo se me acercaba, le di una patada en el hocico, lo que le hizo estornudar y sacudir la cabeza lo suficiente para que saliera de la casa en ruinas.**

Carter respiró un poco aliviado. Parecía que no iba a convertirse en comida de cocodrilo... por ahora.

**Percy saltó a la cola de la criatura, y corrió por su espalda. El monstruo se retorció, su piel derramando agua por todo el lugar, pero de alguna manera Percy logró mantener el equilibrio. El tipo debe haber practicado gimnasia o algo así.**

-Muchas horas de matar pelear contra monstruos -confirmó Percy.

-Sin olvidar que el agua te da fuerzas -añadió Annabeth.

-Cierto -apuntó el hijo de Poseidón.

**Mientras tanto, los niños mortales habían encontrado una mejor munición - rocas, chatarra de los coches destrozados, incluso un par de planchas de neumáticos - y estaban lanzándolas contra el monstruo.**

Todos en la sala se mostraron preocupados. Si esos niños no iban con cuidado, podrían acabar muertos.

** No quería que el cocodrilo volviera su atención hacia ellos.**

-Ni tú, ni nadie -replicó Sadie.

**-¡Ey!- Abaniqué mi _Joseph_ contra la cara del cocodrilo - un buen golpe que debería haberle quitado la mandíbula inferior.**

-¿Debería? -preguntó Jason.

** En su lugar, de alguna manera atrapó la hoja en su boca.**

-Ahí tienes la respuesta, Jason -dijo Leo, algo divertido.

-Estúpido cocodrilo -se quejó Carter.

** Terminamos luchando por la espada azul brillante mientras crepitaba en su boca, **

A pesar de la tensión del momento, todos, menos Carter, tenían sonrisas divertidas en el rostro. Era como imaginarse a alguien, intentando quitarle el palo que tiene su perro en la boca.

**por lo que los dientes se le desmoronaban en arena. **

-No creo que eso sea una sensación agradable -dijo Frank

**Eso no podía sentirse bien, pero el cocodrilo se mantuvo, tirando contra mí.**

-Hay que reconocer que, testarudez, no le falta al cocodrilo -dijo Hazel, sonado un poco divertida.

**-Percy- grité. –Cuando quieras.-**  
**Percy se abalanzó sobre el collar. Comenzó a cortar los eslabones de oro, pero su espada de bronce no hizo mella.**

-Deben de tener algún encantamiento de protección, o algo así -murmuró Sadie, pensativa. Carter la miró, extrañado.

-No sabes lo raro que se me hace verte pensar, Sadie -dijo el seguidor de Horus-. ¿Estás bien? ¿No habrás enfermado?

Sadie se sonrojo, y golpeó a su hermano en el hombro.

-Eres un idiota -gruñó la seguidora de Isis.

**Mientras tanto, el cocodrilo se estaba volviendo loco tratando quitarme de un tirón mi espada. Mi avatar de combate comenzó a parpadear.**

-¿Qué esta pasando? -preguntó Annabeth. Carter suspiró.

-Invocar a un avatar de combate, requiere mucho poder -explicó Carter-. Solo se puede empelar durante un corto periodo de tiempo, o... digamos que te puede ir muy mal.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? -preguntó Frank.

-En el mejor de los casos, puedes desmayarte -respondió Sadie.

-En el peor, lo que te aguarda solo es una cosa... la muerte -finalizó Carter.

Todos tragaron saliva. El avatar de combate ya no sonaba tan guay como antes.

**La invocación de un avatar es cosa de corto plazo, como correr a toda velocidad.**

-Un buen ejemplo -apuntó Carter.

** No puedes hacerlo por mucho tiempo, o colapsas.**

-Creo que tendrías que haber usado esa explicación -susurró Sadie a Carter, viendo que los semidioses estaban pálidos. Pero, ¿para qué negarlo? Ella también lo estaba.

** Ya estaba sudando y respirando con dificultad. Mi corazón se aceleró. **

Todos parecían muy preocupados por el seguidor de Horus.

**Mis reservas de magia estaban siendo gravemente diezmadas.**  
**-Date prisa-le dije a Percy.**  
**-¡No lo puedo cortar!- dijo.**  
**-Un broche-dije-Tiene que haber uno.-**  
**Tan pronto lo dije lo vi -**

-Típico -dijeron Percy, Leo, Jason, Frank y Sadie.

** en la garganta del monstruo, un cartucho de oro que rodeaba los jeroglíficos que deletreaban SOBEK.**

-Como odio a ese tipo -bufaron los hermanos Kane.

** –Allí, en la parte inferior-**  
**Percy bajó por el collar, escalandola como si fuese una red,**

-Más bien una pared de lava -dijo Leo, divertido; mientras Percy, Annabeth, Jason y Piper sonreían.

-¿Pared de lava? -preguntó Frank.

-Es uno de los entrenamientos en el Campamento Mestizo -respondió Jason.

-Subir por un muro, evitando que te alcance la lava -explicó Piper.

-No suena muy divertido -murmuró Hazel, algo pálida.

** pero en ese momento mi avatar se derrumbó. Caí al suelo, exhausto y mareado. **

Sadie suspiró aliviada. Por lo que parecía, su hermano solo tenía un débil mareo.

**Lo único que me salvó la vida fue que el cocodrilo había estado tirando de la espada de mi avatar. Cuando la espada desapareció, el monstruo se tambaleó hacia atrás y tropezó con un Honda.**

-¿Sabíais que el fundador de Honda, Sōichirō Honda, es un hijo de Hefesto? -preguntó Leo, emocionado.

-No -respondieron Percy, Hazel, Frank, Sadie y Carter.

-Sí -respondieron Annabeth, Jason y Piper, aburridos-. Nos lo has contado unas ochenta veces -añadió el hijo de Júpiter.

-¿Solo? -preguntó Piper-. A mí me han parecido unas cien.

-Ya lo he entendido. Mejor me calló -dijo Leo, levantado las manos, en señal de paz.

**Los niños mortales se dispersaron. Uno se zambulló debajo de un coche, sólo para que desaparezca el coche **

-Cuanta fuerza debe tener ese niño -bufó Leo, admirado.

**– mandado a volar por un golpe de la cola del cocodrilo.**

-Eso se entiende más -dijo Frank.

**Percy llegó al final del collar y se aferró para salvar su vida. Su espada había desaparecido. Probablemente la había dejado caer.**

-No la he dejado caer -dijo Percy, sacando un bolígrafo de su bolsillo.

Le sacó la tapa, y _Anaklusmos_ se extendió por completo.

-Genial -dijo Carter.

-Cool -añadió Sadie.

-Es _Anaklusmos_. "Contracorriente" en griego antiguo -explicó Percy.

**Mientras tanto, el monstruo recuperó el equilibrio. La buena noticia es que no parecía darse cuenta de Percy. **

-¡Bien! -exclamaron todos.

**La mala noticia es que definitivamente se fijó en mí, y se veía muy enojado.**

-Eso es malo -señaló Leo.

-¿Tú crees? -le preguntó Hazel, con evidente sarcasmo.

**No tenía energía para correr, mucho menos para conjurar magia para pelear. En este punto, los niños mortales con sus globos de agua y rocas tenían una mejor oportunidad de detener el cocodrilo que yo.**  
**A lo lejos, las sirenas sonaron.**

-La policía -murmuró Percy-. Siempre que se involucra a la policía, yo acabó mal.

** Alguien llamó a la policía, eso no me animó para nada. **

-Ni a ti, ni a nadie -dijo Sadie.

**Simplemente quería decir que más mortales vendrían corriendo tan rápido como podían para ser bocadillos voluntarios de cocodrilo.**

Las chicas se estremecieron. Querían que eso acabase de una vez.

**Retrocedí hasta la acera y traté - ridículo – de mirar al monstruo con superioridad. -Quédate, chico.-**

-No es Filipo de Macedonia, Carter -gruñó Sadie, dando un zape a su hermano-. No esperes que te haga caso.

-No me lo espero -replicó Carter-. O al menos eso creo...

**El cocodrilo resopló. Su piel arrojaba agua como la fuente más grosera en el mundo, por lo que mis zapatos chapoteaban mientras caminaba. Sus ojos lámpara de color amarillo brillaron, tal vez de la felicidad. Sabía que estaba acabado.**

-¿Por qué eres así de pesimista? -gimió Leo.

-Tal vez por que me estoy enfrentando contra un cocodrilo gigante -respondió Carter con burla.

**Metí la mano en mi mochila. Lo único que encontré fue un trozo de cera. No tenía tiempo para construir un shabti adecuado, pero no tenía ni idea mejor.**

-¿Shabti? -preguntó Frank.

-Son figuras mágicas, hechas de arcilla o cera, que puedes utilizar para distintas funciones -respondió Carter.

-Por ejemplo, puedes usar el shabti de un perro, para detectar trampas mágicas -explicó la menor de los Kane.

** Dejé caer mi mochila y empecé a trabajar la cera furiosamente con ambas manos, tratando de suavizarlo.**  
**-Percy- llamé.**

-La verdad, es que si no se sabe lo que estás haciendo, queda como si Percy estuviese luchando a muerte, y tú jugando con cera -comentó Jason a Carter.

-Lo sé -dijo él.

**-¡No puedo abrir el broche!-gritó. No me atrevía a apartar los ojos del cocodrilo, pero en mi visión periférica pude ver a Percy golpeando su puño contra la base del collar. -¿Algún tipo de magia?-**

-¡Por fin dice algo inteligente! -exclamó Carter.

-¿Por qué crees que lo llamó, Sesos de algas? -le preguntó Annabeth.

-Muy gracioso, Listilla -se quejó Percy.

**Eso fue lo más inteligente que había dicho toda la tarde (no es que había dicho un montón de cosas inteligentes de las que elegir). **

-Cierto -dijeron todos.

-¡Eh! -se quejó Percy.

**El cierre era un jeroglífico cartucho. Haría falta un mago para entenderlo y abrirlo. Fuera lo que fuera y quien fuera Percy… no era mago.**

-Eso te lo puedo asegurar al 100% -dijo Percy.

**Todavía estaba dando forma a la masa de cera, tratando de convertirlo en una figura, cuando el cocodrilo decidió dejar de saborear el momento y comerme. Cuando se lanzó, tiré mi shabti, sólo a medio formar, y soltó una palabra de comando.**

-Tengo ganas de saber que saldrá de allí -comentó Sadie.

**Instantáneamente el hipopótamo más deforme del mundo saltó a la vida en el aire. **

-¿Qué? -dijeron todos en la cocina, estallando en carcajadas. Todos, menos Carter.

-¡Dejad de reíros! ¡No he tenido tiempo para nada más! -se defendió el seguidor de Horus.

Tras mucho rato, las risas cesaron.

**Su cabeza se metió en la fosa nasal izquierda del cocodrilo y se atascó ahí, sus piernas pateando para todos lados.**

Y tal como habían cesado, estas volvieron de nuevo. Carter se golpeaba la cabeza con la superficie de la mesa de madera.

**No era exactamente mi mejor movimiento táctico, pero el tener un hipopótamo metido en su nariz debió distraerlo lo suficiente. El cocodrilo siseó y se tambaleó, moviendo la cabeza, a la vez que Percy se soltó y rodó lejos, apenas evitando ser pisado por el cocodrilo.**

Annabeth suspiró, aliviada de que su novio estuviese bien.

** Se me unió en la acera.**  
**Miré con horror como mi criatura de cera, ahora viva (aunque muy deformada), trataba de zafarse de la fosa nasal del cocodrilo o de entrar más profundo en ella - No estaba seguro de cuál.**

-Creo que será lo de zafarse -dijo Leo-. La fosa nasal de un cocodrilo no suena un buen lugar para estar.

-Ni la de un cocodrilo, ni la fosa nasal de ningún tipo -replicó Frank.

**El cocodrilo azotó alrededor y Percy me sujeto y corrió del camino de destrucción justo a tiempo.**

-Gracias -le dijo Carter con agradecimiento.

**Trotamos hacia el extremo opuesto del callejón sin salida, donde los niños mortales se habían reunido. Sorprendentemente, ninguno de ellos parecía estar herido. **

-Eso es bueno -susurró Piper, acercándose a Jason.

**El cocodrilo siguió golpeando y acabando hogares, tratando de despejar su nariz.**

-Ese hipopótamo pasara a la posteridad -dijo Leo con solemnidad.

**-¿Estás bien? -Percy me preguntó.**  
**Me faltaba el aire, pero asentí débilmente.**

-Esta casi muerto, pero esta bien -dijo Jason, como si nada.

-Eso no tiene sentido -dijo Leo, con el ceño fruncido.

**Uno de los niños me ofreció su Súper Soaker. Lo eché con la mano.**  
**-Chicos- Percy dijo a los niños -¿Escuchan las sirenas? Tienen que correr por la carretera y parar a la policía. Díganles que es demasiado peligroso aquí. ¡Entreténganlos!**  
**Por alguna razón, los niños escucharon. **

-Normal -dijo Annabeth, con evidente orgullo-. Percy tiene madera de líder.

-Completamente de acuerdo -confirmaron Frank y Hazel.

-Jason también tiene madera de líder -protestó Piper, mientras Leo asentía con firmeza. Jason les sonrió.

**Tal vez no eran más que felices de tener algo que hacer, pero, por la forma en Percy hablaba, me dio la sensación de que estaba acostumbrado a mandar tropas en inferioridad numérica.**

-Lo esta -dijeron Annabeth, Frank y Hazel

**Sonaba un poco como Horus - un líder nato.**

_"Tú también lo eres, Carter Kane" _dijo la voz de Horus, dentro de su seguidor.

"_Lo sé_" suspiró Carter. _"Y deja de hacer eso, que me estas molestando."_

_"Eres un quejica" _gruñó Horus, cortando el enlace.

-Gracias -murmuró Carter, recibiendo miradas extrañadas.

**Después de que los niños se fueron, me las arreglé para decir -Bien hecho.-**  
**Percy asintió con gravedad. El cocodrilo seguía distraído por su intrusión nasal, pero yo dudaba de la shabti durara mucho más tiempo. Ante tanto estrés, el hipopótamo pronto se volvería de cera nuevamente.**

-Esto va muy mal -gimió Sadie.

**-Tienes algunos movimientos, Carter-admitió Percy - ¿Algo más en tu bolsa de trucos?-**  
**-Nada- dije tristemente. -Me estoy quedando vacío. Pero si puedo llegar a ese broche creo que puedo abrirlo.-**

-¿Crees? -preguntó Frank-. ¿No has dicho que solo un mago podría abrirlo?

-No es tan sencillo -suspiró Carter-. Tengo que hallar el jeroglífico adecuado, y eso me llevaría algo de tiempo; y luego pronunciar la palabra de comando correcta.

-Tengo la impresión de que esto será largo -se quejó Hazel.

**Percy midió al Petsuchos. La calle se estaba llenando de agua vertida de la piel del monstruo. **

Los semidioses sonrieron de forma maliciosa. El cocodrilo estaba perdido.

**Las sirenas eran cada vez más fuertes. No teníamos mucho tiempo.**  
**-Supongo que es mi turno para distraer al cocodrilo- dijo. -Prepárate para correr por ese collar.-**  
**-Ni siquiera tienes tu espada-protesté. -¡Vas a morir!-**

-Las veces que he oído eso -dijo Percy, con una sonrisa.

**Percy consiguió esbozar una sonrisa torcida. –Sólo corre hacia allí apenas empiece-**  
**-¿Tan pronto como qué comience?-**

-Ya lo verás -dijo Annabeth, misteriosamente.

-Pero te aseguro que no te arrepentirás -añadió Frank.

**A continuación el cocodrilo estornudó lanzando el hipopótamo de cera a través de Long Island. **

-Me esta empezando a dar pena, ese pobre hipopótamo -dijo Piper.

**El Petsuchos se volvió hacia nosotros, rugiendo de ira, y Percy cargo directamente contra él.**  
**Al final resultó que, no necesitaba preguntar qué tipo de distracción Percy tenía en mente. Una vez que comenzó, era bastante obvio.**  
**Se detuvo delante del cocodrilo y levantó los brazos. Me imaginé que él estaba planeando algún tipo de magia, pero no habló palabras de comando. **

-Nah, no voy a usar magia -replicó Percy.

-¿Entonces que vas a usar? -preguntó Sadie.

-Creo que lo se´-respondió Carter en voz baja, recordando cuando antes, Percy había perdido el control de sus poderes durante un corto período de tiempo. ¡Había controlado el agua del mar, y casi los había hundido!

**No tenía bastón ni varita. Él se quedó allí y miró al cocodrilo como si dijera: ¡Aquí estoy! ¡Soy sabroso!**

-No tanto como yo -dijo Sadie con arrogancia.

-Pues la próxima vez, te cambió el puesto, y haz tú de distracción -replicó Percy. Sadie palideció.

-Creo que tú eres más sabroso que yo -dijo la seguidora de Isis.

-Eso, según como lo escuches, se puede malinterpretar -soltó Leo con una sonrisa maliciosa. Todos se quedaron en silencio, hasta que entendieron lo que Leo insinuaba.

-¡Valdez! -chilló Piper, sonrojada, dándole un zape.

Jason, Frank y Carter estallaron en carcajadas, mientras Hazel se abanicaba la cara con las manos e hiperventilaba. Annabeth miraba mal al hijo de Hefesto, y Percy y Sadie estaban también sonrojados.

-¡Que tengo novia/novio! -gritaron ambos a la vez.

Tras que todos se calmasen, Percy siguió leyendo.

**El cocodrilo pareció momentáneamente sorprendido. Por lo menos, moriríamos sabiendo que habíamos confundido a este monstruo muchas, muchas veces.**

-Y eso es un gran consuelo -gruñó Sadie, que seguía sonrojada.

**Sudor de cocodrilo seguía saliendo de su cuerpo.**

-Este libro me va acabar haciendo vomitar -gimió Piper.

** La cosa salubre subió hasta la acera ahora, hasta los tobillos. Caía por las alcantarillas pero simplemente seguía saliendo de su piel.**  
**Entonces me di cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo. Cuando Percy levantó los brazos, el agua comenzó a girar en sentido anti horario. Comenzó a los pies del cocodrilo y tomo rápidamente velocidad hasta que el remolino abarcó toda la calle, girando lo suficientemente fuerte como para que sintiera que me tira hacia un lado.**

-Eso es increíble -soltó Sadie, con admiración-. No creo que un seguidor de Neftis lo haga mejor que tú.

-¿Neftis? -preguntó Jason.

-La diosa de los ríos -respondió Carter.

**Por el momento me di cuenta de que sería mejor empezar a correr, la corriente era demasiado rápida. **

Percy se sonrojo.

-No había pensado en eso -admitió el chico.

-Que hayas pensado, ya es un milagro, Sesos de algas -replicó su novia. Percy hizo un puchero, ganandose así, un beso por parte de cierta hija de Atenea.

**Tendría que llegar al collar de alguna otra manera.**  
**Un último truco, pensé.**

Sadie miró con algo de envidia a su hermano. Si era el truco que ella pensaba...

**Temía que el esfuerzo podría, literalmente, quemarme, pero llamé mi última reserva de energía mágica y me transforme en un halcón **

Sadie gimió. Ese truco jamás le había salido bien, se tardaba demasiado.

-¿Te transformaste? -preguntó Frank, sorprendido.

-Sí -asintió Carter-. ¿Tú también puedes hacerlo, no?

Frank asintió.

**- el animal sagrado de Horus.**  
**Al instante, mi visión se volvió cien veces más nítida. Me elevé hacia arriba, por encima de los tejados, y el mundo entero cambió a 3D de alta definición.**

-3D con HD -dijo Leo, divertido.

-¿Por qué las siglas son HD, si quieren decir _alta definición_? -preguntó Piper.

-Ni idea -respondió Leo.

** Vi a los coches de la policía a pocas cuadras de distancia, los niños de pie en medio de la calle, echándolos. Pude distinguir cada bache viscoso y poros de la piel del cocodrilo. **

-Podrías fijarte en otras cosas -dijo Sadie con disgusto.

-Por ejemplo, por las ventanas -apuntó Leo.

-¿Y por qué por las ventanas? -preguntó Hazel, curiosa.

-Porqué así, con un poco de suerte, Carter podría ver a una chica cambiándose de ropa -explicó Leo, como quien explicaría que dos más dos son cuatro.

-¡Leo! -exclamó Piper, ya harta de las tonterías de su amigo. Carter estaba sonrojado.

-Tengo novia -dijo el chico, rápidamente.

-¿Y? Jason, Percy y Frank también, y estoy seguro de que si a ellos se les presentara la oportunidad, lo harían -replicó el hijo de Hefesto.

-¡No lo haríamos! -gritaron los tres chicos-. ¡De verdad! -aseguraron, al ver que sus novias lo miraban con desconfianza. Estas suspiraron, y besaron a sus novios.

-Yo de ti, dejaría esos comentarios, o no sales de aquí con vida -le confió Sadie a Leo.

**Pude ver cada jeroglífico en el cierre del collar. Y pude ver cuán impresionante era el truco de magia de Percy.**

-No es un truco de magia -dijo Annabeth.

-Lo sé -replicó Carter-. Pero en ese momento, no sabía que Percy era un semidiós.

**Todo la calle se vio envuelta en un huracán. Percy se quedó en el borde, impasible, pero el agua estaba arremolinándose tan rápido ahora que incluso el cocodrilo gigante perdió el equilibrio.**

Annabeth sonrió orgullosa de su novio.

** Coches arruinados patinaban por la acera. Buzones fueron sacados del césped y arrojados. El agua aumentaba de volumen, así como de velocidad, levantándose y volviendo todo el vecindario en una centrifugadora líquida.**

-Eso es mejor de lo que me había esperado -susurró Sadie a Carter, quien se veía asombrado, al igual que ella.

-Si fuese egipcio, Neftis lo habría escogido hace tiempo para que fuese su anfitrión -dijo Carter.

**Era mi turno de ser sorprendido. Hace unos momentos había decidido que Percy no era mago. Sin embargo, nunca había visto a un mago que pudiera controlar tal cantidad de agua.**

-Eso se debe a que por mi sangre corre sangre de Poseidón, que es un dios -respondió Percy-. Aunque haya magos capaces de dominar el agua, yo tengo la ventaja de tener sangre divina en mis venas.

**El cocodrilo se tambaleó y se esforzó, arrastrando los pies en un círculo con la corriente.**  
**-Cuando quieras- Percy murmuró entre dientes. Sin mi oído halcón, yo nunca le habría oído a través de la tormenta, pero me di cuenta de que estaba hablando a mí.**

-¿Con quién te crees que va estar hablando? -preguntó Jason a Carter.

-Consigo mismo -respondió Carter, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Como si no tuviese nada mejor que hacer -replicó Frank con sarcasmo.

**Me acordé de que tenía un trabajo que hacer. **

-Y luego te quejabas de mí -dijo Percy, negando con la cabeza.

**Nadie, mago o lo que sea, podrían controlar ese tipo de poder por mucho tiempo.**

-Eso es cierto -dijo Jason.

-Además, que ya he gastado parte de mi poder, peleando contra Carter antes -apuntó Percy.

**Doblé mis alas y me lancé hacia el cocodrilo. Cuando llegué a la hebilla del collar, volví a mi forma de humano y me aferré. A mi alrededor, el huracán rugía. Apenas podía ver a través del remolino de niebla. La corriente era tan fuerte que ahora tiraba de mis piernas, amenazando con tirarme en la inundación.**

-Creo que te pasaste con la potencia -dijo Piper.

-Necesitaba que el cocodrilo estuviese distraído -se defendió Percy-. Eres más flojo de lo que había supuesto.

-No hace falta que me lo recuerdes -gruñó Carter.

**Estaba tan cansado. No me había sentido tan empujado más allá de mis límites desde que había luchado contra el Señor del Caos, Apofis mismo.**

-Esa si fue una batalla dura -recordó Sadie.

-Si no hubiesen sido por los chicos, habríamos muerto -dijo Carter.

-Recuerdo que nosotros también tuvimos que combatir contra Cronos -dijo Percy.

-Pero creo haber leído... -empezó a decir Annabeth.

-Vaya novedad -dijeron Percy y Leo a la vez. Annabeth los miró mal.

-Lo que os decía, que por como pintan a Apofis; este puede llegar a ser igual de peligroso que Gaia -comentó la hija de Atenea.

-Suerte que no nos tuvimos que enfrentar a él -dijo Piper.

-Y que lo digas, Reina de la belleza. Con una Gaia, tenemos de sobras -añadió Leo, mostrándose de acuerdo.

**Pasé la mano por los jeroglíficos en el cierre. Tenía que haber una forma de abrirlo.**  
**El cocodrilo bramó y pisó fuerte, luchando por mantenerse en pie. En algún lugar a mi izquierda, Percy gritó de rabia y frustración, tratando de mantener el ritmo de la tormenta, pero el remolino estaba empezando a perder velocidad.**

-Date prisa, Carter -dijeron en la cocina-. Aguanta, Percy.

-Hacemos lo que podemos -gruñeron ambos chicos.

**Tenía algunos segundos, en el mejor de los casos, para que el cocodrilo se liberara y atacar. Entonces tanto Percy como yo estaríamos muertos.**

-Carter, en serio hermano, eres un exagerado -dijo Sadie, mirando a Carter.

-Y tú una egocentrista -replicó él.

**Sentí los cuatro símbolos que componían el nombre del dios:**  
**El último símbolo no representa en realidad un sonido, lo sabía. Era el jeroglífico de dios, lo que indica que las letras delante de ella - SBK - **

-¿SBK? -preguntó Hazel.

-Los egipcios no usaban vocales -explicó Sadie-. Únicamente consonantes.

**representaban el nombre de una deidad.**  
**En caso de duda, pensé, pulsa el botón de dios.**

-No lo creo -dijo Annabeth.

**Empujé el cuarto símbolo, pero no pasó nada.**

-Lo sabía -dijo la chica, ufana.

-Nadie te lo rebatió -replicó Piper, dejando a la hija de Atenea, sonrojada.

**La tormenta estaba fallando. El cocodrilo comenzó a volverse en contra de la corriente, frente a Percy. Por el rabillo del ojo, a través de la bruma y la niebla, vi que Percy caía sobre una rodilla.**

Annabeth se abrazó a Percy, preocupada por él.

**Mis dedos pasaron sobre el tercer jeroglífico - la cesta de mimbre (Sadie siempre la llamó la "taza de té") **

-¡Es que parece justamente eso! -se defendió la chica.

**que representaba el sonido K. El jeroglífico se sentía un poco caliente al tacto - ¿o era mi imaginación?**

Carter gimió.

-Si estuvieses ahí, tú podrías averiguar si es el jeroglífico correcto -gruñó Carter.

-Vaya, gracias por decir que soy mejor que tú, hermanito -bromeó Sadie. Pero al ver que Carter seguía de mal humor, habló de nuevo-. Carter, confía en ti. Lo harás bien.

-Se supone que yo soy el mayor -dijo el chico, con una media sonrisa en su rostro, que su hermana le devolvió.

**No hay tiempo para pensar. Lo presioné. No ocurrió nada.**

-Lo sabía -dijo el seguidor de Horus, apresumbrado.

-Confío en ti, Carter -susurró Sadie.

**La tormenta murió. El cocodrilo gritó en señal de triunfo, listo para comer.**

-Date prisa, date prisa -canturreaban todos, menos Percy y Carter.

-Sin presión, ¿eh, Carter? -preguntó Percy, en broma.

-Sin presión -admitió Carter con una sonrisa.

**Hice un puño y golpeé el jeroglífico canasta con todas mis fuerzas. Esta vez el cierre hizo un clic satisfactorio y se abrió de golpe. Caí al pavimento, y varios cientos de kilos de oro y piedras preciosas cayeron sobre mí.**

-Ouch -dijo Leo, frotándose la espalda.

Hazel había palideció ligeramente. Escuchar eso, le había hecho recordar su muerte en Alaska. Frank, adivinando los pensamientos de su novia, la abrazó ligeramente.

**El cocodrilo se tambaleó, rugiendo como los cañones de un buque de guerra. **

Ahora fue el turno de Leo de sacudir la cabeza. Los cañones le recordaban al incidente de la Nueva Roma. Suspiró. Confiaba en que Nico, Reyna y Hedge llegasen a tiempo a Long Island.

**Lo que quedó del huracán se dispersó en una explosión de viento, y yo cerré los ojos, listo para ser aplastado por el cuerpo de un monstruo.**

Todos se quedaron pálidos. Habían olvidado ese "pequeño" detalle.

**De repente, la calle quedó en silencio. Sin sirenas. Sin el rugir del cocodrilo. El montón de joyas de oro desapareció. Estaba tumbado de espaldas en el agua sucia, mirando el cielo azul, vacío.**

Todos suspiraron aliviados, felices de que ya se hubiese acabado.

**El rostro de Percy apareció por encima de mí. Se veía como si acabara de correr un maratón a través de un tifón, pero estaba sonriendo.**

-Siempre se ve igual tras cada pelea, algo difícil -comentó Annabeth. Frank y Hazel asintieron.

**-Buen trabajo- dijo. –Conseguiste el collar.-**  
**-¿El collar?-**

-Casi te matas para conseguirlo, y no te acuerdas de ese estúpido collar -gruñó Sadie, dándole un zape en la cabeza.

** Mi cerebro aún se sentía débil. ¿Dónde se había metido todo ese oro? Me senté y apoyé la mano en el pavimento. Mis dedos se cerraron alrededor de una cadena de joyería, ahora de tamaño normal...**

-Niebla -susurraron los semidioses, a la vez que los dos magos decían:

-Magia.

Ambos grupos se miraron.

** bueno, al menos normal para algo que podría caber alrededor del cuello de un cocodrilo promedio.**

-Pues mejor no se lo regales a Zia -bromeó Sadie.

**-El - el monstruo - balbuceé. -¿Dónde…?-**  
**Percy señaló. A unos metros de distancia, viéndose muy disgustado, había un cocodrilo bebé de no más de un metro de largo.**

A pesar de que, ese cocodrilo casi había matado a Percy y a Carter, las chicas no pudieron evitar arrullarlo, mientras los chicos ponían los ojos en blanco.

**-No puedes estar hablando en serio-le dije.**

-Creo que si habla en serio -dijo Leo.

**-¿Tal vez alguien ha abandonado su mascota? - se encogió de hombros. –Se escucha en las noticias a veces-**

-Pero no que se conviertan en cocodrilos gigantes -replicó Jason.

**No podía pensar en una mejor explicación, pero ¿Cómo se había apoderado un bebé cocodrilo de un collar que lo convirtió en una máquina de matar gigante?**

-Eso también -dijo el hijo de Júpiter.

**En la calle, las voces empezaron a gritar: -Aquí arriba, están estos dos chicos-**  
**Eran los chicos mortales. Al parecer, habían decidido que el peligro había pasado. Ahora estaban llevando a la policía directamente hacia nosotros.**

-Aunque se que lo están haciendo para ayudar, desearía que no lo hiciesen -declaró Piper.

-No sería algo fácil de explicar -admitió Frank.

**-Nos tenemos que ir.- Percy levantó al cocodrilo bebé, apretando una mano alrededor de su hocico. Me miró. -¿Vienes?-**  
**Juntos, corrimos de nuevo hacia el pantano.**  
**Media hora más tarde, estábamos sentados en un restaurante de la carretera de Montauk. Yo había compartido el resto de mi poción de curación con Percy, que por alguna razón insistió en llamarlo néctar.**

-Es como lo llamamos nosotros -dijo Percy, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Definitivamente eres un Sesos de algas -suspiró Annabeth, cariñosamente.

** La mayoría de las heridas habían sanado.**  
**Atamos el cocodrilo en el bosque con una correa improvisada, hasta que pudiéramos averiguar qué hacer con él. Nos limpiamos lo mejor que pudimos, pero todavía parecía como que habíamos tomado una ducha en un lavado de autos funcionando mal. El cabello de Percy estaba barrido a un lado y enredado con trozos de hierba. Su camisa naranja había sido arrancada por la parte delantera.**

Annabeth se sonrojo al darse cuenta, de que si a Percy le había sido arrancada la parte delantera de la camiseta del campamento, eso significaba que su torso estaba al aire.

**Estoy seguro de que no me veía mucho mejor. Tenía agua en mis zapatos, y todavía estaba recogiendo plumas de halcón de las mangas de mi camisa (transformaciones precipitadas pueden ser un poco incómodas).**

-Ese es el eufemismo del siglo -bufó Sadie.

**Estábamos demasiado cansados para hablar mientras veíamos las noticias en la televisión sobre el mostrador. **

Todos prestaron especial atención a esa parte. Siempre era divertido oír como los mortales se las ingeniaban para dar con una respuesta lógica y científica, a un hecho mitológico, ya fuese griego, romano o egipcio.

**La policía y los bomberos respondieron a un loco evento con el alcantarillado en un barrio local. Al parecer, la presión se había acumulado en las tuberías de drenaje, causando una enorme explosión que desató una inundación y erosión del suelo tan mala varias que casas de la calle se habían derrumbado.**

-Me sorprende el poder que puede llegar a tener la Niebla -dijo Hazel.

-No lo sabes tú bien -murmuró Piper, algo sombría. Pero luego sacudió la cabeza.

**Fue un milagro que los residentes no resultaran heridos. Niños locales estaban diciendo algunas historias descabelladas sobre el monstruo del pantano de Long Island,**

-Pobre Long Islandie -dijeron Percy, Sadie y Leo a la vez.

-¡Definitivamente no vamos a dejar a estos solos, JAMÁS! -dijo el resto.

** alegando que había causado todo el daño durante una pelea con dos chicos adolescentes, pero, por supuesto, los funcionarios no creen esto. El periodista admitió, sin embargo, que las casas dañadas parecían como si "algo muy grande se hubiera sentado sobre ellas '.**

-O más bien como si hubiese sido arrogado sobre ellas -comentó Frank, divertido. Carter se sonrojo, al darse cuenta de que eso "muy grande", había sido él, con su avatar de combate.

**-Un accidente de alcantarillado- dijo Percy. -Es la primera vez.-**

-Cierto -dijeron los semidioses.

-Para nosotros no -replicaron los hermanos Kane.

**-Para ti, tal vez -me quejé. -Me parece que los causo donde quiera que vaya.-**

-Al parecer, en Brooklyn, nos encanta el gas de alcantarilla -explicó Sadie.

**-Anímate- dijo. -El almuerzo va por mi cuenta-**

-Seguro que al final, paga Carter -dijo Leo, confiado.

**Metió la mano en el bolsillo de sus vaqueros y sacó un bolígrafo. Nada más.**  
**-Oh...-Su sonrisa se desvaneció. -Uh, en realidad... ¿puedes evocar algo de dinero?-**  
**Así que, naturalmente, el almuerzo iba por mi cuenta.**

-¡Lo sabía! -rugió el hijo de Hefesto.

-Lástima que nadie te haya apostado, Chico fuego -replicó Piper con una sonrisa.

-No seas cruel, Reina de la belleza -dijo Leo, haciendo un puchero.

** Podía sacar dinero de la nada, ya que tenía un poco almacenado en la Duat junto con mis otros suministros de emergencia, de modo que en un momento tuvimos hamburguesas con queso y papas fritas en frente de nosotros, y la vida estaba mejorando.**

-Con hamburguesas de queso, la vida siempre mejora -dijo Sadie, mientras el resto asentía de acuerdo con ella.

**-Hamburguesas con queso- dijo Percy. -La comida de los dioses.-**

-Completamente de acuerdo -dijeron los chicos.

-Chicos -dijeron las chicas, rodando los ojos.

**-Acordado-dije, pero cuando lo miré me pregunté si él estaba pensando lo mismo que yo: que nos referimos a diferentes dioses.**

-Seguramente -murmuró Percy.

**Percy inhaló su hamburguesa. En serio, este hombre podía comer demasiado. **

-Lo confirmamos -dijeron los semidioses. Percy se sonrojo, pero en ese momento le sonó el estómago.

-¿No podíamos comer algo después de leer el libro? -pidió el hijo de Poseidón.

-No te preocupes, Percy -contestó Leo-. El chef Leo preparara algo. Y sin carne, Reina de la belleza -añadió el hijo de Hefesto, mirando a su mejor amiga/hermana del alma.

-Gracias -dijo esta.

**-Por lo tanto, el collar- dijo entre bocado y bocado. -¿Cuál es la historia? -**  
**Dudé. Todavía no tenía idea de dónde venía Percy o lo que era, y yo no estaba seguro de que quería preguntarle. Ahora que habíamos peleado juntos, yo no podía dejar de confiar en él.**

-Es el efecto que causa Percy -declaró Hazel con una sonrisa.

** Sin embargo, me di cuenta que estábamos pisando un terreno peligroso. Todo lo que dijéramos podría tener graves consecuencias - no sólo para los dos de nosotros, pero tal vez para todo el que conocíamos.**

-Eso es cierto -dijo Annabeth, con el ceño fruncido-. Tal vez no sea buena idea que dijeseis mucho...

-Pero tal vez sea lo mejor -replicó Frank.

-Frank tiene razón -añadió Jason-. No sabemos si esto ha sido un incidente aislado, o esta involucrado en algo mayor.

-Podía ser algo mucho mayor -comentó Sadie-. Ya que hay un libro sobre Annabeth y yo.

Todos miraron el segundo libro, _El Báculo de Serapis. _Sadie tenía razón. De ser aquello un incidente aislado, no habría un segundo libro, ni nada parecido.

**Me sentí algo así como hace dos inviernos, cuando mi tío Amos me explicó la verdad sobre el patrimonio de la familia Kane **

-Aquello fue una locura -dijo Sadie-. Aunque eso no se queda atrás.

**- La casa de la vida, los dioses egipcios, la Duat, todo. En un solo día, mi mundo se expandió diez veces y me dejó tambaleándome.**

-Mamá ya nos lo advirtió -soltó Carter de golpe-. ¿Lo recuerdas, Sadie?

-¡Es verdad! -exclamó esta-. ¡Nos dijo que pronto tendríamos un encuentro con otros dioses! Al principio no la entendí, pero creo que quería decir sobre esto...

**Ahora yo estaba de pie en el borde de un momento así. Pero si mi mundo se expandía diez veces más, temía que mi cerebro pudiera explotar.**  
**-El collar está encantado- dije por fin. -Todo reptil que lo lleva se convierte en los próximos Petsuchos, hijo de Sobek. De alguna manera ese pequeño cocodrilo lo consiguió poner alrededor de su cuello.-**  
**-Significado alguien lo puso alrededor de su cuello- dijo Percy.**

-Lo cual no es bueno, para nada bueno -dijo Annabeth.

**Yo no quería pensar en eso, pero asentí a regañadientes.**  
**-Entonces, ¿Quién?- Se preguntó.**  
**-Es difícil de reducirlo- le dije. -Tengo un montón de enemigos.-**

-Te entendemos -dijeron todos.

**Percy soltó un bufido. -Me identifico con eso. ¿Alguna idea de por qué, entonces?-**  
**Tomé otro bocado de mi hamburguesa. Estaba buena, pero tenía problemas para concentrarse en ella.**

-Eso es muy triste -dijo Leo-. Que estés tan preocupado, que una hamburguesa no reciba la atención adecuada.

**-Alguien quería causar problemas -Especulé -Creo que tal vez...- Estudié Percy, tratando de juzgar cuánto debía decir. -A lo mejor querían causar problemas que llamará nuestra atención, la de ambos.-**

-¿Para qué? -preguntó Piper.

Nadie respondió.

**Percy frunció el ceño. Dibujo algo en la salsa de tomate con una papa frita - no era un jeroglífico. Una especie de letra. Griega, supuse.**  
**-El monstruo tenía un nombre griego- dijo. -Se estaba comiendo un pegaso en mi...-vaciló.**

Percy gruñó. Annabeth, temiendo que su novio volviese a perder el control, lo besó suavemente.

Percy respiró más profundamente. Se prometió, en silencio, de que no dejaría que ese cocodrilo se comiese a ningún pegaso. Ahora estaba advertido.

**-En tu propia casa -terminé. -Una especie de campamento, a juzgar por tu camisa.-**  
**Se movió en su taburete. Todavía no podía creer que estaba hablando de pegasos como si fueran reales, pero me acordé de una vez en la Casa de Brooklyn, tal vez un año atrás, cuando yo estaba seguro de haber visto un caballo con alas volando sobre el horizonte de Manhattan. **

-Te dije que había visto a un caballo con alas volando -le dijo Carter a Sadie.

-Vale, vale,. Tenías razón, lo siento -dijo la chica a la defensiva-. En ese momento, no sabía que habían otros dioses, aparte de los egipcios.

-¿Cuando fue que lo viste? -preguntó Annabeth, curiosa.

-Hará un año, por el verano, más o menos -recordó Carter.

-¿Crees que me vio a mí con _Blackjack_ en la Batalla de Manhattan? -preguntó Percy a su novia.

-Es posible -se limitó a decir ella.

**En ese momento, Sadie me había dicho que estaba alucinando. Ahora, yo no estaba tan seguro.**

-Yo tampoco lo estoy -dijo Sadie.

**Finalmente Percy me miró. -Mira, Carter. No eres tan molesto como yo pensaba.**

-¿Lo dices en serio? -le preguntó Sadie a Percy, asombrada.

-Que alguien los separe, por favor -pidió Carter.

** Y hemos hecho un buen equipo hoy, pero…-**  
**-No quieres compartir tus secretos -dije-. -No te preocupes. No voy a preguntar acerca de tu campamento. O los poderes que tienen. O nada de eso-**  
**Él arqueó una ceja. -¿No estas curioso?-**

-Te aseguro de que lo estoy. ¿Quién no lo estaría? -preguntó Carter.

-Yo -respondió Leo.

-Tú estarías en primera línea, Valdez -gruñó Jason.

**-Estoy totalmente curioso. Pero hasta que sepamos lo que está pasando creo que lo mejor es que mantengamos cierta distancia.**

-Creo que sería lo mejor... por ahora -dijo Frank, acercando un poco más a Hazel hacía su pecho.

** Si alguien - algo - desató ese monstruo aquí, sabiendo que iba a llamar la atención de nosotros dos…-**  
**-Entonces tal vez alguien quería que nos encontremos- concluyó. -Esperando sucederían cosas malas. -**  
**Asentí con la cabeza. Pensé en la incómoda sensación de que había tenido en mis entrañas antes - la voz en mi cabeza me advertía que no diga nada Percy. **

"_¿Eres tú, Horus_" preguntó Carter en su mente._  
_

"_Posiblemente. Te recuerdo de que esto es el futuro_" respondió el dios.

**Había llegado a respetar al tipo, pero todavía sentía que no estábamos destinados a ser amigos. No estábamos destinados a estar en cualquier lugar cerca del otro.**

-Sobre todo por que a vuestras novias no les gustaría -dijo Leo con una sonrisa.

Al entender lo que Leo quería decir, Percy y Carter se sonrojaron, Jason, Sadie y Frank estallaron en carcajadas, Piper y Hazel sonrieron, divertidas, y Annabeth práctico tiro al blanco con la cabeza del latino, usando un libro, que solo Zeus sabía de donde había sacado.

**Hace mucho tiempo, cuando era un niño, vi a mi madre hacer un experimento científico con algunos de sus estudiantes universitarios.**  
**El potasio y el agua, ella las había dicho. Independiente, totalmente inofensivo. Pero juntos -**

-Ya sé a lo que te refieres -dijo Annabeth con una sonrisa.

**Dejó caer el potasio en un vaso de agua, y ka-blam! Los estudiantes saltaron hacia atrás cuando una explosión en miniatura hizo temblar todos los viales en el laboratorio.**  
**Percy era agua.**

-Y nunca mejor dicho -apuntó Hazel.

** Yo potasio.**  
**-Pero nos hemos encontrado ahora- dijo Percy. -Sabes que estoy aquí, en Long Island. Sé que vives en Brooklyn.**

-Es verdad -dijo Sadie, pensativa-. ¿Le borrarás la memoria?

-Por favor, no. Ya he cubierto mi cuota de perdidas de memoria de por vida -suplicó Percy.

-No creo -dijo Carter-. No tengo el talento suficiente para hacerlo. Dudo que tú puedas hacerlo, por ahora.

** Si fuéramos en busca del otro…-**  
**-Yo no lo recomendaría -dije. -No hasta que sepamos más. Tengo que mirar algunas cosas en, uh, mi lado - tratar de averiguar quién estaba detrás de este incidente con el cocodrilo.-**  
**-De acuerdo-asintió Percy. -Yo haré lo mismo por mi lado.-**

-Dirás que yo voy ha hacerlo, Sesos de algas -replicó Annabeth, con una sonrisa divertida. Percy se sonrojo.

-Sabes que no soy bueno con este tipo de cosas, Listilla -dijo Percy, con una sonrisa tímida.

-Ya sabes que no me importa hacerlo -replicó Annabeth.

**Señaló el collar Petsuchos, que estaba brillando justo dentro de mi mochila. -¿Qué vamos a hacer con eso? -**  
**-Puedo enviarlo en un lugar seguro - le prometí. - No va a causar problemas de nuevo. Nos ocupamos de reliquias como esta seguido.-**  
**-"Nosotros"- dijo Percy. -¿Es decir, hay un montón de... ustedes? -**

-Te puedo asegurar eso -dijo Carter.

**No le respondí.**  
**Percy levantó las manos. -Muy bien. Yo no lo pregunté. Tengo algunos amigos de vuelta en Ca-uh, de vuelta en mi lado que les encantaría jugar con un collar mágico como ese,**

-Sobre todo al chiflado de aquí al lado -señaló Piper a Leo, quien la miró mal.

** pero voy a confiar en ti aquí. Tómalo.-**  
**No me di cuenta de que había estado conteniendo la respiración hasta que exhale. -Gracias. Bueno.-**  
**-¿Y el cocodrilo bebé?- Preguntó.**  
**Logré una risa nerviosa. -¿Lo quieres?-**  
**-Dioses, no.-**

-Lo que me faltaba -dijo Percy, divertido.

**-Yo puedo tomarlo, darle un buen hogar. -Pensé en nuestra gran piscina en la Casa de Brooklyn. Me pregunté cómo nuestro cocodrilo mágico gigante, Filipo de Macedonia, se sentir de tener un amiguito. **

-¿No será peligroso para el cocodrilo bebé? -preguntó Hazel, algo preocupada.

-No te preocupes -replicó Sadie-. Filipo de Macedonia puede parecer muy fiero; pero en el fondo es un buenazo.

**-Sí, va a encajar perfectamente.-**  
**Percy no parecía saber qué pensar de eso. -Bueno, bueno...- Tendió la mano. –Un placer trabar contigo, Carter.-**  
**Nos saludamos. No saltaron chispas. No retumbó ningún trueno. **

-Cosa rara -murmuró Percy-. A Zeus le gusta hacerse notar -Un trueno retumbó en aquel cielo ocaso-. ¿Lo veis?

**Pero todavía no podía evitar tener la sensación de que habíamos abierto una puerta, conociéndonos así - una puerta que puede que no seamos capaces de cerrar.**

-La verdad es que ahora no sé si quiero que se cierre -manifestó Frank. Todos asintieron, con la misma sensación en sus corazones.

**-También contigo, Percy.-**  
**Se puso de pie para irse. -Una cosa más-dijo- Si este alguien, que nos juntó... si él es un enemigo para los dos… ¿Y si nos necesitamos unos a otros para luchar contra él? ¿Cómo puedo ponerme en contacto contigo?-**

-Eso es cierto -dijo Sadie con el ceño fruncido-. Necesitamos que estéis en contacto.

-Creo que se me ocurre un modo -murmuró Carter.

**Lo consideré. Entonces tomé una decisión fácil.- ¿Puedo escribir algo en la mano?-**  
**Él frunció el ceño. -¿Cómo un número de teléfono?-**  
**-Uh... bueno, no exactamente.- Saqué mi lápiz y un frasco de tinta mágica. Percy tendió la mano. Dibujé un jeroglífico allí - el Ojo de Horus. Tan pronto como el símbolo estaba completo, se encendió azul, luego se desvaneció.**

-Buena idea -admitió Sadie con una sonrisa.

**-Sólo di mi nombre, le dije - y yo te escucharé. Sabré donde estás, e iré a encontrarte. Pero sólo funcionará una vez, por lo que hazlo valer.-**

-Eso no es mucho -dijo Piper con el ceño fruncido.

-Las cosas buenas son escasas -replicó su novio.

**Percy consideraba su palma vacía. -Te estoy confiando en que esto no es algún tipo de dispositivo de localización mágica.-**  
**-Sí-dije-. -Y yo estoy confiando en que cuando me llames no estés atrayéndome en una especie de emboscada.-**

-Espero que esteis bromeando -dijo Frank.

**Se me quedó mirando. Esos tempestuosos ojos verdes daban en realidad un poco de miedo. **

Los dos magos tuvieron que reconocer que era cierto. Aquellos ojos inspiraban algo de terror; aunque este se disipaba en cuanto Percy sonreía. Aunque Sadie, también tenía que admitir que aquellos ojos tenían cierto atractivo. Se sonrojo, y sacudió su cabeza con fuerza.

**Luego sonrió, y lució como un adolescente normal, sin una preocupación en el mundo.**  
**-Muy bien- dijo. –Nos vemos cuando nos veamos, Ca…-**

-¡No digas mi nombre!

**-¡No digas mi nombre!-**

-No es que vayas a cambiar en el futuro -comentó Sadie, divertida.

**-Sólo bromeaba- Me señaló y guiñó un ojo. -Mantente extraño, mi amigo-**  
**Luego se fue.**  
**Una hora más tarde, estaba de vuelta a bordo de mi barco en el aire con el cocodrilo bebé y el collar mágico mientras Freak me llevaba a La Casa Brooklyn.**

-Veis como es fiel -les dijo Carter a los semidioses.

-Yo aún lo dudo -confío Jason en voz baja.

**Ahora, mirando hacia atrás, todo el asunto con Percy parece tan irreal que apenas puedo creer que en realidad sucedió.**  
**Me pregunto cómo convocó ese torbellino, y que diablos es el bronce celestial. Por encima de todo, sigo dándole vueltas a una palabra en mi mente: semidiós.**  
**Tengo la sensación de que podría encontrar algunas respuestas si buscaba bien, pero tengo miedo de lo que podría descubrir.**

-A veces, el conocimiento no puede ser bueno -dijo Annabeth.

-Annabeth, ¿tienes fiebre? -preguntó Percy, claramente preocupado. ¡Su novia había admitido que no siempre el conocimiento es bueno!

-¡Claro que estoy bien! -protestó ella.

**Por el momento, creo que voy a contarle a Sadie sobre esto y a nadie más. **

Sadie no pudo evitar sonreír enternecida por aquella frase. Por mucho que ella y su hermano se chinchasen, en el fondo, ambos sabían que podían contar con el otro.

**Al principio, ella va a pensar que estoy bromeando. Y, por supuesto, me va a costar convencerla, pero ella también sabe cuando estoy diciendo la verdad. Tan molesta como es, yo confío en ella (aunque nunca se lo diría en la cara).**

Carter gimió. Ahora su hermana lo sabía. Estúpido libro.

-Yo también confío en ti, Carter. Por muy molesto e irritante que seas -dijo Sadie, dándole un beso en la mejilla a su hermano.

**Tal vez ella tendrá algunas ideas acerca de lo que debemos hacer.**

-No sé lo que se me paso por la cabeza -dijo Carter-. ¿Sadie con ideas?

Y de la misma forma en la que antes, la seguidora de Isis le había dado un beso en la mejilla: ahora le dio un puñetazo en el brazo.

**Quien sea que nos haya juntado a Percy y a mí, el que orquestó nuestros que caminos se crucen... huele a Caos. No puedo evitar pensar que era un experimento para ver que tipo de estragos daría como resultado. El potasio y el agua. La materia y la antimateria.**

-Deja de ser tan pesimista -suplicó Leo.

-No puede. Carter es así -replicó Sadie, abatida.

**Afortunadamente, las cosas salieron bien. El collar Petsuchos guardado de forma segura y lejos. Nuestro nuevo cocodrilo bebé está chapoteando alegremente en la piscina.**

-Ya tengo ganas de verlo -dijo Sadie-. Es un cocodrilo bebé tan adorable.

-Y yo -dijeron el resto de chicas.

-¿Ellas se acuerdan de que era antes ese "cocodrilo bebé tan adorable"? -preguntó Frank.

-Sinceramente, lo dudo -respondió Jason.

**Pero la próxima vez... bueno, me temo que podríamos no tener tanta suerte.**  
**En alguna parte hay un chico llamado Percy con un jeroglífico secreto en su mano. Y tengo la sensación de que tarde o temprano voy a despertar en medio de la noche y oiré una palabra, hablada con urgencia en mi mente:**  
_**Carter.**_

-Es el final del libro -dijo Percy-. Y Carter, intentare llamarte por el día.

-Me siento más aliviado -replicó Carter.

-¡Muy bien! -exclamó Leo-. ¡El chef Leo os hará de cenar, niños!

Y mientras Leo cocinaba, todos hablaban sobre el libro que acababan de leer, y especulaban sobre el siguiente.

* * *

**Hola gente,**

**tercer episodio.**

**En serio, cuando empece, no creía que me costaría tanto. Pero no os preocupéis, pienso hacerla.**

**Carter y Sadie se encuentran justo después de _La Sombra de la Serpiente_, por si las dudas.**

**Luego de pensarlo, creo que he comprendido la cronología de los libros. En primer lugar, se hallan los Dioses del Olimpo, seguido por las Crónicas de Kane, y en último lugar, los Héroes del Olimpo. O al menos para mí, se hallan en ese orden cronológico, XD.**

**Y eso es todo, amigos.**

**Se despide, **

**Grytherin18**

**PD: MyAndBiebs, espero que consideres tu decisión de desintegrarme.**


End file.
